Un año aparentemente tranquilo
by Akemi-Kuchiki
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Harry vuelve a Hogwarts a presentar sus extasis?¿sera todo tan tranquilo?.. No lo creo! SPOILERS DH si no lo han leido no entren! H&G R&H L&D e increible pero cierto L&J! no podria olvidarlos.. ahora para leer solo hagan click en el titulo
1. Reconciliaciones

Reconciliaciones:

Hacia una hermosa tarde, el sol brillaba en el cielo y cualquiera que no supiera la pena que soportaban los Weasley y sus amigos cercanos diria que es un dia perfecto. Hace apenas un dia que fallecieron Fred, Lupin y su esposa Tonks, y la triztesa reinaba en el ambiente de La Madriguera.

En una esquina se encontraba Harry Potter, que según el, tenia la culpa de todo, permanecia en silencio, mirando a aquella pelirroja que le quitaba el sue;o , a la que tanto amaba pero se sentia incapaz de mirarla a la cara, el ojiverde lloraba en silencio y solo, culpandose de todo lo que habia pasado y preguntandose ¿Cómo sera aquel mundo que viene después de tomar el tren de la muerte?

En el paraíso, se encontraban Lupin Tonks y Fred un tanto perdidos, sin saber a donde ir, en ese momento vieron a su viejo amigo Sirius y junto a el un hombre muy parecido a Harry y una hermosa pelirroja de ojos verdes. Al verlos Remus solto a Tonks y corrio a abrazar a sus viejos amigos, quienes les contaron lo orgullosos que estaban de su hijo y de el por finalmente perderle el miedo al compromiso(todos exepto sirius que estaba un tanto triste de ser el unico merodearor soltero) . Después de la bienvenida fueron llevados a un salon y en el camino pudieron distinguir algo parecido a Azkaban, y en ella ingresando a el que no debe ser nombrado, Bellatrix y Pettigrew ese debia ser el infierno.

Una vez en el salon, se encontraron con todos a los que habian perdido en el pasado y se saludaron como viejos amigos que no se veian en largo tiempo, asi entre abrazos y risas llego la noche y una luna llena se alzo en el cielo, cuando Remus la vio, se dio cuenta que su "condicion" habia desaparecido, sin embargo, sintio algo de tristeza porque recordo a todos aquellos que aun vivian y que debian estar llorando mientras ellos reian.

James le dijo que existia una solucion y que podian ver lo que sucedia en el mundo de los vivos asi que eso hicieron y se encontraron con un funeral lleno de lagrimas que aplaco un poco la fiesta, asi siguieron durante largo rato.

En el funeral, Harry después de meditarlo se decidio a verle los ojos a esa pelirroja y a disculparse por lo que habia hecho, se puso de pie y camino un poco timido hacia ella,cuando la tuvo frente a el le dijo:

-¿Ginny podemos hablar?

-Claro Harry, siempre puedes hablar conmigo-Contesto con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Asi caminaron hacia un arbol bastante alejado y se sentaron bajo su sombra, al principio reino el silencio , hasta que ginny rompio el hielo y pregunto:

-¿Y bien?

-Emm Ginn… yo solo queria….queria pedirte perdon…por hacerte lo que te hice…romper tu familia y que tu hermano muriera por mi culpa….no sabes lo mal que me siento y si no quieres hablarme nunca mas yo…

Harry fue interrumpido por un dedo de Ginny en su labio superior y esta le dijo:

-Harry! Cuando vas a entender que no fue tu culpa!

-Si lo fue Ginny , no lo niegues…

-Harry, mi hermano, al igual que todos los que murieron en esta guerra, no murieron por ti, murieron por todos los humanos, nacidos y por nacer, por cada criatura, por cada elfo , por darnos a todos un mundo mejor , y por esa razon es por la que no te culpo, ni a ti ni a nadie y no voy a dejar de amarte por eso ¿Cómo se te ocurrio semejante idea? Harry, cuando te vi muerto, pense que el mundo estaba vacio, me daba igual morir o vivir, tenia pensado quitarme la vidate solo para reunirme contigo, nunca ,no importa que pase dejaria de amarte, te amo harry, mas que a mi vida, y no me gusta verte asi, me alegra que hayamos hablado , solo quiero verte feliz, aunque en el momento sea difícil serlo.

Una lagrima inocente rodo por la blanca mejilla de Ginny, eso fue mas de lo que Harry soportaba asi que le dijo:

-Pelirroja, siempre hayas la manera de hacerme sentir mejor, por eso te amo tanto, no tienes idea de cómo te extra;e, de la falta que me hiciste, todas las noches veia el mapa del merodeador para ver tu nombre, y saber que estabas bien, que estabas viva y a salvo en Hogwarts, aunque en el fondo ya lo sabia, no se como pero lo sabia, sabia que si algo te pasaba lo sentiria.

-Harry, tambien te extra;e, pero no necesitaba un mapa para saber que estabas vivo, solo abria mi corazon para ti, y con eso sabia que estabas bien, que estabas en algun lado, creando un mundo mejor para nuestros hijos, para todas las generaciones futuras.

-Ginny…yo se que no es el momento.. pero quisiera saber si querias volver a ser mi novia, es que necesito a alguien tan bueno como tu a mi lado, eres en la unica que encuentro consuelo.

Ginny dejo escapar una timida sonrisa y contesto:

- Harry, nunca deje de ser tu novia, siempre te quise, cada dia mas si eso es posible, pero ahora que somos novios formales, esta noche podria abrirte mi corazon y talvez algo mas…

Harry se quedo helado, no queria forzarla a nada, y pregunto:

-Ginn…no te quiero forzar a nada..yo solo…

-No me forzas Harry, quiero estar contigo por siempre y estoy segura de que eres el idicado, siempre lo supe, desde que te vi en mi primer a;o en Hogwarts , siempre estuve ahí para ti, aunque no te dieras cuenta y..

-Perdiera mi tiempo en inútiles como Cho…de acuerdo pelirroja lo hago porque te amo y porque se que duraremos hasta el final y ni la muerte nos separara, nos vemos esta noche.

Y deposito un tierno y corto beso en los labios de la Harry, por fin veia algo de felicidad en el mundo, comenzo a buscar a Ron para contarle pero no lo consiguió y a Hermione tampoco, mejor era no molestarlos, ademas debia ver que iba a hacer con su nuevo hijo Teddy, su hijo y el de Ginny , su novia 3 3.

En el paraíso, todos habian escuchado la conversación, lo que hizo que las parejas presentes se sonrojaran y se abrazaran todas menos tonks quien tuvo una reaccion distinta y le dijo a su esposo al oido:

-Remus, se me antojan unas fresas con crema y un cambur con leche condensada, a solas contigo en la habitación

- Nimphy, a ti te daria todas las frutas del mundo y asi se retiraron

Lily abrazo a James que le dijo:

- Ese es el encanto de las pelirrojas, una debilidad Potter y beso a su esposa quien contesto:

-Es una chica linda no crees? Me agrada.

- Nuestro hijo tiene buen gusto, tal como su padre

-De tal palo tal astilla.

Sirius volteo y dijo:

- En ese caso me voy a crear mas Sirius Blacks!

Lily y James rieron y se quedaron viendo a su hijo y sintiendose mas orgullosos de el cada segundo.

Después de la reconciliación, Harry se dio la tarea de buscar a Ron y a Hermione ya que todo el dia perdidos estaba empezando a crear sospechas, cuando los encontro , los vio simplemente abrazados viendo al cielo, una ecena un tanto romantica.

-RON! TU MAMA ESTA DESESPERADA BUSCANDOTE! Grito harry

-Harry que intentas te estas vengando acaso? Pregunto Ron algo molesto

-En realidad no, pero ya sabes lo que se siente- y le sonrio graciosamente-Oigan chicos Ginny y yo volvimos-

-FINALMENTEE!!! Grito hermione

-Mucho cuidado con mi hermana ¡NI SE TE OCURRA PONERLE UN DEDO ENCIMA! O TOCARLA EN UN LUGAR QUE NO SEA SU CARA O SUS MANOS!

-Descuida Ron yo no soy asi- Harry no podia contarle sus planes para la noche, a menos que quisiera morir.

-Y bien tortolitos ¿Qué haran esta noche? Pregunto cambiando el tema

-Supongo que caminar a lo mas profundo del bosque verdad ron?

-Si.. a lo mas profundo dijo ron con una mirada picara

Harry evito recordar la imagen que le vino a la mente la cual se borro totalmente cuando recordo su plan para ginny esa noche.

Esa noche, Ron y Hermione fueron hacia el bosque mientras Harry esperaba a Ginny en la puerta.

Harry estaba vestido con su mejor traje y cargaba una rosa roja pero nada se comparo con Ginny, la que llevaba un vestido negro corto que hacia que sus delgadas piernas relucieran, llevaba una media cola y un maquillaje suave, recibio la rosa y le dio un beso a su novio, luego le pregunto:

-Y dime Harry ¿Qué haremos esta noche?

-Muchas cosas, pero antes que nada sigueme.

Caminaron hasta un riachuelo, en el cual habia una mesa con vino y la mejor comida que Harry pudo conseguir, se sentaron a comer y Ginny pregunto:

-Harry, regresaras a Hogwarts el proximo anio a terminar tus estudios?

-Por supuesto! Quiero tener la posibilidad de darte todo en este mundo- Y le dio un corto beso a la pelirroja que se sentaba enfrente y esta se sonrojo.

-¿Y te emociona volver a Hogwarts?

-Lo que mas me emociona es que vamos a estar en el mismo curso Ginny, y que no te voy a extraniar durante las clases.

-¿Mi hermano y Hermione tambien iran?

-Claro! todos iremos

-Uff!! Menos mal! Por poco pense que mi ultimo anio seria tranquilo!

-Jajajajajaja con nosotros en el colegio….lo veo difícil!

Asi siguieron riendose, hablando y a veces solo se miraban, Harry dejaba de comer solo para ver su rostro, esa noche se veia hermosa a la luz de las velas. Cuando termiaron de comer, Harry la llevo a una pequenia carpa cerca de rio todo se veia perfecto hasta que Ginny pregunto:

-Harry no sera extranio que no duerma en casa justo la noche que volvemos?

-Ginny, ya pense en eso, tu familia piensa que acamparemos los cuatro juntos

-¿Los cuatro?

-Si, Ron y Hermione estan en alguna parte del bosque

-Esa maldita! Desde que son novios nunca me cuenta nada!

-Bueno, hay cosas que no se deben contar

-Cierto, son muy intimas.

Los rostros se encontraban a menos de un centímetro de distancia cuando Harry la llevo al interior de la carpa, en el interior habia una cama matrimonial llena de petalos de rosas , Harry comenzo a besar a Ginny como nunca lo habia hecho antes, y sin darse cuenta, se encontraban en la cama, disfrutando el uno del otro, y sellando su amor en ese momento, ambos demostraron el amor que se tenian esa noche por primera vez.

Mientras tanto en el bosque , Ron y Hermione caminaban tomados de la mano, hasta llegar a un claro en el que se apreciaba la luna, se detuvieron a mirarla y alli Ron hizo aparecer un todo un set de picnic, se sentaron a charlar hasta que comenzo a hacer mucho frio, y Hermione dijo:

-Ron, muero del frio

-Bien hagamos el lugar mas caliente- contesto ron haciendo que hermione se sonrojara, sin embargo, solo aparecio una hermosa fogata y un ramo de rosas para su novia.

A la luz del fuego, a Ron le parecio que Hermione se veia mas sexy que nunca, y se lazo encima de ella y comenzo a besarla apasionadamente, poco a poco fueron profundizando el beso y deshaciendose de aquello que impedia profundizarlo mas y bajo el calor de la fogata, se exploraron mutuamente hasta que ya no pudieron mas y se quedaron dormidos bajo la luna y al calor de una fogata.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Habian transcurrido ya varias semanas desde que los cuatro jóvenes fueron a "acampar" y el momento de regresar a Hogwarts se acercaba, los cuatro chicos estaban preparando sus cosas cuando una lechuza gris se poso en el hombro de Hermione.

Hermione se apresuro a leer la carta, la cual decia:

"_Estimada Hermione Granger:_

_El colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería ha decidido nombrarla premio anual por sus exlentes calificaciones y rendimiento en el mismo, esto sin contar las innumerables veces que ha evitado que este cierre. Tambien aclaramos que este anio habran cuatro premios anuales, para que en la familia no se encuentren mal entendidos._

_Atentamente:_

_La Directora Minerva"_

Hermione se emociono tanto que salio disparada a la cocina y regreso sin saber porque fue hasta alla, después beso a ron en los labios y cuando se disponia a contarle vio que Ginny sostenia una carta identica en sus manos, mas tarde llego otra lechuza la cual le dio una carta a Harry y Ron recibio otra en la cual se le daba un honor especial(premio anual? Ron? Por mas fic es imposible!) por los servicios que presto en el colegio.

No pasaron cinco segundos para que la señora weasley estuviera gritando de emocion y abrazandolos a todos.

Los ultimos dias de vacaciones pasaron muy deprisa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban en king cross en el anden 9 ¾ esperando ansiosos para lo que parecia el unico anio posiblemente tranquilo en Hogwarts.

En el anden Harry noto a Ginny un poco preocupada y se aventuro a preguntar:

-Pelirroja… ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

Ginny lo miro sorprendida de que se hubiera dado cuenta de su estado y le contesto:

-Harry , mi vida, me preocupa que este anio vaya a ser demasiado tranquilo!

-Jajajaja si verdad? Va a ser algo aburrido – y le guinio el ojo a la pelirroja la cual le respondio con un pequenio y corto beso en los labios.

Acto que no paso desapercibido por Ron quien justo en ese momento se habia separado de Hermione y le dijo:

-Que les he dicho de sus exhibiciones en publico?

-Y las tuyas! No me reclames por un besito! Ustedes se vienen tragando desde que empezo el viaje!- contesto ginny molesta.

-Jajajajaja ron esta en lo correcto y lo sabes! No lo niegues! Parece que no se cansaran nunca!

Hermione se sonrojo ante el comentario y dijo:

-Asi es no nos cansamos! Algun problema Mr Potter?

-No no herms tranquila! – contesto harry en forma de chiste y luego agrego- Mantenlo entretenido todo lo que quieras! – y le lanzo una mirada picara a Ginny quien le contesto con una sonrisita.

El resto del viaje lo pasaron riendo y recordando sus viejos tiempos en Hogwarts y lo felices que estaban de regresar alli a un año aparentemente tranquilo.


	2. Una Luz en la oscuridad

Despues de la selección de alumnos y el discurso de la nueva directora, les presentaron a los nuevos profesores, que serian el nuevo profesor de defensa, pociones y transformaciones.

Defensa la daria un joven recien graduado bastante apuesto lo que hizo que las chicas se interesaran repentinamente por la materia, el Joven se llamaba David McDonald, pociones la daria un profesor bastante pequeño pero de aspecto amigable llamado Michael y transformaciones una señora bastante mayor llamada Lilian.

Despues de las presentaciones se dirigieron a la sala comun y se sentaron en los sillones frente al fuego a "charlar", solo Harry y Ginny hablaban, Ron y Hermione solo actuaban, a Harry le costaba ver a sus mejores amigos besandose pero no reclamaba ya que no se imaginaba como se sentia Ron cuando el lo hacia con su hermanita ya no tan pequeña como el creia.

Cuando les vencio el sueño se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios para prepararse para su primer dia de clases en su ultimo año en Hogwarts.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry y Ron se levantaron temprano a comer, pero Ginny y Hermione no habian bajado aun, sin embargo no tardaron, Hermione llego desarreglada como siempre y Ginny con una cola de caballo como siempre llamando la atencion de los jovenes de las otras casas, por supuesto , Harry tomo medidas al asunto y se paro d la mesa y se acerco a Ginny y le dijo:

-Mi pelirroja favorita se aparece en el Gran Comedor y llama la atencion de todos!

-Y mi buscador preferido arma una ecena de celos!

-Solo para que la pelirroja me preste atencion!

Ante el comentario Ginny beso a su novio y le pregnto:

-¿Esa fue suficiente atencion?

-Sirvio para calmarme pero no es suficiente!

-Pues te conformas con eso porque tengo hambre!

Harry sonrio y se fue abrazandola por la cintura y causando envidia entre todos los demas hombres, pero Ginny tambien se fue satisfecha, ya que todas querian salir con el niño que vivio! Un repentino interes que Harry odiaba, afortunadamente solo tenia ojos para Ginny y las demas solo la veian con envidia

Ron y Hermione terminaron de comer, o mejor dicho, de comerse y se fueron a clases temprano mientras Harry y Ginny iban lentamente como dissfrutando cada segundo de su ultimo año. La primera clase fue pociones, Harry sintio una punzada en el corazon por el recuerdo de Snape y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una lagrima, alfin entendia porque lo miraba con asco todo menos sus ojos, eran los ojos de su madre Lily a quien Snape amaba, en el cuerpo de James, su peor enemigo, ahora lo comprendia era como ver a un Malfoy pelirrojo, no lo soportaria, Snape fue muy fuerte y siempre lo recordaria.

La clase de pociones fue muy buena , Harry no sabia si era por ser pareja de Ginny o porque se esforzaba en honor a Snape, despues continuaronsu dia completamente felices pero en la noche, cuando iban a las cocinas a buscar golosinas y abrieron el mapa del merodeador, vieron que entre las paredes habian nombres de mortifagos, pensaron que pudo ser un error y para no pensar mucho en el asunto se fueron a dormir.

Harry durmio tranquilo y sin temor a pesadillas, a la mañana siguiente estaba totalmente reconfortado y feliz pero esa felicidad no duraria mucho tiempo ya que ese dia no seria tan tranquilo como el anterior.

Cuando despertaron bajaron los 4 a desyunar y todo parecia normal, fueron a defensa contra las artes oscuras y justo despues de esa clase hubo una gigantesca explosion en el septimo piso, Harry,Ron, Hermione y Ginny no tardaron mas de 10 segundos en estar en la ecena del crimen, antes que todo el mundo por supuesto, y alli encontraron una marca tenebrosa escrita marcada en la pared junto a un mensaje que decia:

"Los leales servidores de el señor tenebroso nunca descansaran hasta vengarse de aquellos que lo destruyeron"

Harry no pudo evitar mirar a Ginny y ella le dijo:

-Harry descuida, voy a luchar contigo- y le dio un corto beso

A Ron se le pusieron las orejas coloradas de la rabia que sentia hacia los mortifagos, y Hermione solo se atrevio a tomarlo de la mano, cinco segundos despues, llego todo el colegio, y se horrorizaron con lo que vieron.

La directora los mando a todos a su cuarto, menos a nuestros cuatro protagonistas quienes fueron a su despacho a recibir varias instrucciones, las mismas de siempre dirigidas mas que todo a Harry

-No busquen problemas, respeten las reglas, nada de pociones peligrosas porfavor y sobre todo! Dejen que los profesores se encargen!-

Al salir Harry,Ron, Hermione y Ginny se miraron y Ginny dijo:

-No vamos a dejar que los profesores se encarguen…¿verdad?

Recibio una carcajada de parte de todos y Ron se limito a contestar

-Desde cuando dejams que los profesores tengan toda la accion?

-Desde nunca-contesto Harry con una sonrisa.

-Aquí vamos denuevo!-dijo Hermione notablemente feliz

Y asi se fueron a dormir para luego comenzar con su nueva aventura, el año no iba a ser tranquilo despues de todo, y eso en parte los alegraba, pero por otro lado, los preocupaba que los mortifagos pudieran entrar a Hogwarts sin ser vistos…eso hizo que Harry temiera por Ginny aunque ya no tenia pensado dejarla por nada del mundo, no resistiria volver a separarse de ella, y comenzo a pensar en los maravillosos que se volian los das junto a ella y con este pensamiento se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione salio temprano a la biblioteca y empezo a investigar formas de entrar al castillo, pero no encontro ninguna, Ron interrogo a su profesor de historia de la magia, pero no obtuvo nada de relevancia, y Harry y Ginny dejaban que las cosas fluyeran solas.

Asi fueron pasando los meses y se aparecian nuevos acontecimientos como marcas tenebrosas, animales muertos, y todo el tiempo se sentian observados, como si alguien los viera desde la pared, detrás de los cuadros, llegaron a plantearse la posibilidad de fantasmas, pero ni ellos pueden entrar a Hogwarts sin ser detectados. Eso solo era posible por la sala de menesteres, pero esta no queria que los mortifagos lograran su cometido , por eso quedo descartada de la lista, frustrados y sin ningun avance significativo llego navidad, y todos la pasarian en la madriguera, incluidos los padres de Hermione que recien regresaron de Australia y ya la recordaban, en navidad les avisaria de su noviazgo con Ron, aunque ellos adoraban a Ron la ponia nerviosa lo que pensaran de su noviazgo, llego el dia de ir a la madriguera y cuando llegaron fueron recibidos calurosamente por un abrazo de la señora Weasley y una sonrisa de parte de todos los miembros de la familia, tuvieron una cena en la cual ocurrio el siguiente anuncio:

Ron se levanto con las orejas coloradas e hizo sonar su copa de vino y dijo:

-Quiero que todos presten atencion-Se aclaron la garganta y continuo-Señores Granger, cumplo con informarles que su hija es la chica mas estudiosa que he visto, se la pasa en la biblioteca, no se arregla y nunca tiene novios, no le hace caso a los hombres, es por eso, que la quiero tanto y la amo como lo hago, y me complace presentarme como el novio de su hija, el primero(krum no cuenta como noviooo!! Asco!)y espero que unico! Ya que planeo casarme en un futuro con ella…¿Qué les parece?

Molly quien tampoco lo sabia se atraganto el pan y el señor Granger tenia la mirada fija en Hermione quien estaba roja como un tomate, se hizo un silencio incomodo muy incomodo la verdad, pero el señor Granger rompio el hielo y comenzo a decir:

-Quieres saber lo que pienso?-Dijo muy serio y provocando que ron se asustara-¡Que mi hija escojio muy bien!Bienvenido a la familia Ron!

Todos comenzaron a abrazar a la pareja y a gritar.

-BEESO BEESO!

A lo que ron y hermione solo respondieron con un piquito, cuando salieron a ver los fuegos artificiales que George preparo, Harry aprovecho la atmosfera de felicidad para aparecer un parlante muggle y una tarima, y por el parlante llamo a Ginny Weasley,Ginny subio extrañada por eso y Harry la hizo sentarse en una silla, aprovecho que tenia la atencion de todo y comenzo a decir:

-Ginerva Molly Weasley, para comenzar solo quiero decir que eres lo mas especial que he tenido en mi vida, eres la persona que mas feliz me hace en el mundo y solo por ser asi-Y la miro directamente a los ojos- te amo.

A Ginny quien siempre habia mostrado ser fuerte se le hicieron agua los ojos y tambien lo miro directamente a los ojos y dijo:

-Harry yo tambien te amo

Harry se aclaro la garganta para continuar:

-Como veo que ambos nos amamos pelirroja, quiero pedirte una cosa-Y saco una caja que al abrirla contenia un precioso anillo-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Ginny salto sobre Harry y lo comenzo a besar apasionadamente luego tomo el anillo y dijo-

claro que si Harry, Ginny Potter suena lindo no?

La señora Weasley comenzo a llorar de la alegria aunque estaba segura de que iba a pasar no sabia que tan pronto, y corrio a abrazar a Harry quien dijo que se casarian cuando estuvieran graduados de sus profesiones que no precipitaria nada,Hermione corrio a abrazarlos seguida por Ron y asi sucesivamente.

En el cielo, Lily lloraba de la felicidad , porque Harry su hijito se iba a casar! James estaba extremadamente feliz y abrazaba a su esposa diciendole:

-Se casa lily! Se casa! Se comprometieron a la misma edad de nosotros!

Sirius decia:

-Otra victima del amor! Que tierno! Ginny y harry! Son tan tiernos!

Remus abrazaba a Tonks y le decia q estaba demasiado feliz! Y hasta Snape estaba alegre…

Entre todo esa alegria James de repente dijo:

-Las pelirrojas y los potter estan hechos para vivir juntos o no mi pelirroja?

-Claro que si James! Ahora si creo lo de la debilidad Potter, contesto besando a su esposo.

En el cielo y en la tierra habia alegria y todo continuo asi, todos felices, Ginny besaba a su prometido cada vez q podia y los señores Weasley hasta Ron se habian acostumbrado a eso,Ron y Hermione salian a paseos muy largos y todos los domingos alorzaban con los Granger, todos jurarian que los dias volaron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban en king kross denuevo, esperando para regresar a Hogwarts y a seguir investigando.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Wooolaaa!! muchas gracias por leer este fic! de verdad se los agradezco! solo les pido una cosaa!! dejenme **

**R E V I E W S! para saber si les gusta! tambien acepto sugerencias! y espero que me sigan leyendo! y me digan que les parece! esperen a ver lo que viene! En los proximos nueve dias no puedo subir el cap 3! Muchas gracias de verdad! me inspiran a seguir escribiendo fics! este es el primero! mil gracias y besoss!**

**Valentuna de Potter!**


	3. Pensadero Potter:1

El pensadero Potter:

Aun faltaban dos semanas para regresar a Hogwarts y Harry disfrutaba de sus ultimas semanas con Ginny sin la presion de las clases.

Harry y Ginny habian decidido ir a ver un lago que Ginny habia descubierto y donde no creia que los reporteros los encontraran(NA:JA! Reporteros encuentran a quien sea donde sea!),asi comenzaron a caminar, Ginny llevaba un bolso con un mantel, servilletas, vasos, etc. Y Harry llevaba la comida y una camara, ya que queria hacer un album de fotos como el de sus padres y a Ginny no le desagradaba la idea, mas bien le parecia tierno.

Estuvieron caminando 20 minutos aproximadamente antes de llegar al lago, el cual habia crecido mucho desde que Ginny lo habia encontrado, se sentaron tranquilamente a conversar sin tema especifico y se reian placidamente entonces Harry dijo:

-Ginn… que tal si nos tomamos una foto?

-De acuerdo…pero tu album va a terminar siendo mas grande que un libro de Historia de la Magia!

-jajajajajajaja ese estuvo bueno! Jajajaja ….ok ok voy a poner la camara en el tripode y tu ve pensando en una pose…

-ok ok esta bn!

Harry acomodo la camara y cuando se sento con Ginny estos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente(NA:cochina envidia! FUERAAAA!)cuando sintieron un flash, pensaron que habia sido la camara de Harry asi que no le dieron importancia hasta que empezaron a sentir miles y miles de camaras, en cuando decidieron interrumpir el beso para pasar de las nubes a un lago lleno de reporteros.

-Sr.Potter esto confirma el rumor de que esta joven espera un hijo suyo?

-NO! Gritaron los dos al unisono-NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA NO LO ENTIENDEN?

-Es cierto que ella es su novia?

-ok ok eso es totalmente cierto…es cierto que son unos malditos entrometidos?

-Potter piensa que los reporteros son entrometidos! Averigue porque en el periodico de mañana

-maldita sea-dijo Harry y en eso sintieron otro flash mas, era el de la camara de Harry, de la cual salio una foto de Harry furioso y Ginny roja haciendole competencia a su pelo, despues de eso, Harry tomo su camara, sus cosas y a Ginny de la mano y desaparecieron.

-Malditos reporteros, malditas camaras, malditas fotos, entrometidos!

-FOTOS!-grito Ginny-Harry ese es el tipo de besos que mi papa no sabe que conozco…

-MIERDA!¿Que hacemos?

-Supongo que esperar a ver como se lo toman tus suegros…

Asi sumamente nerviosos regresaron a la madrieguera y se acostaron a dormir inmediatamente con la excusa de que estaban cansados por el viaje.el dia paso mas rapido de lo que Harry hubiera querido y a la mañana siguiente desperto lo mas temprano posible para afrontar el problema con Ginny.Cuando Ginny salio solo se miraron y se dieron un besito de buenos dias y bajaron sumamente preocupados, cuando entraron a la cocina se encontraron con que los señores Weasley ya los estaban esperando.

-Ginerva Molly Weasley-Dijo Molly-Tenemos que hablar de la hermosa foto que aparecio en primera plana de todos los periodicos magicos, Harry espera afuera-

-Eso no señora Weasley, me quedo a oir lo que tenga que decirnos.

-De acuerdo, al menos no la vas a dejar despues de esto-dijo Arthur en tono cortante

-Se puede saber que hacian?-continuo la señora Weasley

-Dandonos un beso…-contesto Ginny como si fuera obvio

-Y se puede saber porque?-dijo Arthur.

-Pues..-dijo Ginny pero Harry fue quien respondio

-Pues porque pienso que las parejas se demuestran cariño de esa forma.

-Si pero ustedes son-empezo a decir Molly pero Harry siguio

-Jovenes lo se…pero como ya saben, me voy a casar con su hija y descuiden eso es lo maximo que hemos llegado a hacer-mintio Harry, aunq sono muy convincente.

-Ok ok de acuerdo, pero no lo hagan mas! Esta bien?-dijo Molly

-Si señora!-contestaron Harry y Ginny.

Cuando se quedaron solos Ginny le susurro en el oido

-No que ellos se enteren.

-jajajajajaja si pero hay que tener cuidado

Los dias pasaron y justo antes de volver a Hogwarts Harry recibio un paquete, lo abrio y encontro un pensadero que decia enorme POTTER y mas pequeño y se veia que mas reciente Y SU ESPOSA LILY! Harry se quedo en shock total y justo en ese momento bajo Ginny quien se quedo estatica como Harry, despues vieron una pequeña botellita de recuerdos y decidieron vaciarla dentro, ninguno habia dicho una palabra pero Ginny rompio el silencio.

-Vas a entrar?

-Vas? VAMOS! –Y la tomo de la mano para entrar en los recuerdos

°°°°°°°°°°°Inician los recuerdos°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En los lagos de Hogwarts , sentados bajo un arbol enorme se encontraban James,Sirius y Remus(NA:Peter no sale pq…..no c le desaparecieron el ano y no podia cagar!),Remus hablaba y reia felizmente, Sirius contemplaba el panorama osea a las mujeres que quedaban disponibles y James, se encontraba distraido, mirando al vacio, o eso creian, estaba mirando a la pelirroja prefecta hermosa y con la que compartia el puesto de premio anual.Inconcientemente dijo:

-Porque lily…

-Hay cornamenta! Por eso no me he enamorado ni me voy a enamorar nunca!

-Canuto guarda silencio…Cornamenta esta sensible

-La sensibilidad apesta lunatico…mira a cornamenta!

-Seh bueno….

-ok ok ya demasiada sensibilidad! Yo voy a buscar a una chica…un rapidito! Para no contagiarme….

-Canuto nunca cambias! Yo me voy a comer! Y tu cornamenta?

-Me quedo pensando un rato….

Harry veia a su padre y por un momento se molesto con su madre pero luego recordo las estupideces que habia visto hacer a su padre y la perdono.Ginny lo veia conmovida y se fijaba en que era identico a Harry…bueno….ella veia a Harry mas bonito(NA:Los dos son hermosos!!)

En eso Lily paso caminando como sumida en sus pensamientos, y James no tardo 3 segundos en darse cuenta y salio tras de ella la persiguio un rato y luego se animo

-Evans…

-Potter pierdete si? _Estoy muy confundida por TU culpa! No me hables ahora! Es malo para mi salud mental!_

-Lily …digo Evans…me preguntaba si

-NO!

-Ni te he dicho lo que te iba a decir!

-No quiero saberlo!

-¿Porque eres asi?¿No ves que me duele?

-A ti no te duele nada Potter…

-Lily…digo Evans….por favor escuchame!

-PARA QUE VOY A ESCUCHAR A UN CABEZA DURA ARROGANTE TONTO IDIOTA MUJERIEGO! QUE SOLO QUIERE OTRA CONQUISTA Y ADEMAS TIENE OJOS MARAVILLOSOS UN CABELLO TERRIBLEMENTE SEXY UN ABDOMEN PERFECTO Y!-Lily se tapo la boca ¿Cómo le habia dicho eso a Potter? Solo se le ocurrio salir corriendo , pero James no la siguio, habia oido sufeciente y estaba muy feliz.

**Cambio de recuerdo**

James estaba caminando por Hogwarts sin nada que hacer, la noche anterior fue luna llena, y sirius estaba ocupado con alguna chica y el totalmente aburrido! En eso paso la chica que hizo que todo se arreglara, Lily Evans, para el perfecta en todo sentido, pero la veia distinta, y se dio cuenta que cuando ella lo miro se sonrojo bastante pero trato de esconderlo, James lo penso unas cuantas veces antes de acercarse

-Lily..

-Evans para ti y NO

-No te iba a invitar a salir!

-Ah no? Que ibas a hacer entonces?

-Pueess…emmm…yo…solo…es que veras que….bueno…

-Escupelo si?

-Pienso que eres una chica testaruda, que me hiere, y tiene los ojos mas hermosos del colegio, el mejor cuerpo del mundo a mi parecer, es la mejor obra de dios y que por ser tan perfecta me tienes loco…-dijo James rojo como el cabello de Lily-

-Em…gracias James digo Potter!

-Me dijiste James!

-No lo hice!

-Si lo hiciste!

-NO!

-SI!

-ok ok si…-reconocio lily roja y viendo hacia abajo.

En su discusión no se habian percarado que se habian estado acercando y cuando levantaron la vista se encontraron a un milimetro de distancia(NA:COCHINA ENVIDIA!!!), Lily se quedo vendo los ojos avellanas de James, que en ese momento parecian mas brillantes y el…solo la miraba, totalmente enamorado, sin embargo, James no se acerco mas, retrocedio y dijo:

-Lo siento yo..

-No descuida-dijo lily acercandose denuevo, no tanto pero un poco

-emm…Lily…quieres salir conmigo?

-Claro!-dijo lily sin pensarlo, ya va, iba a salir con James, y desde cuando es James? Que pasa? Porque no pudo decr que no?

-Pero Evans no entiendo…dijiste que si?

-NO!

-SI!

-NO!

-SI!

-Diablos…bien pues si esta bien lo hice…

-SI!!!!

Sin pensarlo, James acorto la distancia y la beso,a Lily la tomo por sorpresa porque habia dicho que no besaria mas a menos que estuviera enamorada ya que los chicos que habia besado o movian la lengua muy rapido lo que es muy incomodo, o no la movian! Y eso la disgustaba, pero con James, sentia que su lengua iba al ritmo que siempre soño, se sentia en las nubes y se dio cuenta de que era JAMES POTTER! Que diablos hacia besandolo? Pero no pudo interrumpir el beso, no sabia porque pero cuando empezo a faltar el oxigeno, se separaron y ella vio sus ojos lo supo, lo amaba.

-Te amo.dijo inconciente

-Yo te amo mas!-

-No

-sip

Pero no pudieron seguir peleando porque se dieron cuenta de que estaban en el medio del Gran Comedor y que en pleno beso empezo la hora de almuerzo, todo el colegio los miraba atonitos! Era casi imposible! Snape estaba al borde de las lagrimas,Sirius sonreia feliz, y Remus…solo imaginenselo bailando merengue con Sirius.

-¿No pudiste escoger otro lugar cornamenta?

-Callate canuto! Estas celoso!

-Ja! Sigue soñando lunatico

Lily estaba roja de la vergüenza, y James estaba entre feliz y muy avergonzado, en eso se escucho la voz de Mc.Gonagal diciendo

-EVANS,POTTER! A MI DESPACHO!!

-esta prohibido realizar esos actos! Y menos antes de la escuela! Al menos escondanse! Y desde cuando ustedes? Me hacen caso?

Lily y James solo se miraban a los ojos, profundamente enamorados, pero esto se rompio cuando McGonnagal dijo

-Bien, los perdono esta vez, espero que no vuelva a suceder

-Si señora-dijeron al unisono

Y cuando salieron Lily le susurro a James

-No que ella se entere

Ginny y Harry pelaron los ojos, eso fue justo lo que Ginny habia dicho.

-Y bien Lily, Aceptarias ser mi novia?

-Claro que acepto!- y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente.

-Cuando termino el beso, Lily le dijo

-James…quiero saber algo…

-Lo que quieras mi pelirroja

-¿Con cuantas chicas te haz acostado?

-Si te digo no me vas a creer..

-Puedo intentar!

-Ninguna…

-Q! y eso por?

-Esperaba a la indicada…

-descuida te comprendo….

-Tu tampoco?

-No…ni estoy lista…

-Puedo esperarte el tiempo necesario..

-Pero no ibas a esperar a?

-Ya la encontre!

Lily se sonrojo y se fueron tomados de la mano a la habitacion de premios anuales, pero no a hacer nada, solo a hablar y besarse(NA:la autora se seca las lagrimas por perder a su amor…quedan dos!)

**Otro recuerdo**

Lily estaba con su tunica medio abierta y James la besaba apasionadamente en lo que parecia ser la sala de menesteres, en ese momento aparecio una cama y James sin dejar de besar a Lily la recosto en ella, pero rompio el beso por un segundo y dijo:

-Yo no pedi la cama…

-Cierto, yo lo hice!

Comenzaron a besarse y a dar vueltas y luego Lily empezo a quitarle la camisa a James y Harry se volteo hacia Ginny quien al sentir su mirada tambien se vlteo a verlo

-No sentiste algo en

-El beso de mis padres?

-si…

-seh….senti ganas de besarte como nunca

Y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, muy apasionadamente, y pronto llegaron a desear una cama pero no se separaron y sin darse cuenta estaban dando vueltas ya que era el fin de la primera botella, se separaron y Ginny dijo:

-Tu mama si es terca, siempre estuvo enamorada de tu padre y no se dio cuenta hasta el ultimo año!

-Por lo menos no tardo tanto como yo!

-No importa cuanto te tardaste! Ya estas aquí tontito! Y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Despues decidieron subir a terminar de arreglar sus baules y sus cosas para Hogwarts, y luego se sentaron a hablar del pensadero

-Tu papa era muy tiernoo y son como dos gotas de agua…mentira…tu eres mas bonito

-Jajajajajaja bueh! Si eso dices te creo solo por ser tu!

En eso bajaron ron y Hermione muy despelucados por cierto, pero Hermione bajo seria y les dijo, oigan desaparecieron 10 mortifagos, y no se sabe su paradero, debemos investigar mas a fondo


	4. Pensadero Potter : 2

El pensadero Potter 2:

Harry no sabia porque sentia que el pensadero los iba a ayudar en su investigacion, pero estaba decidido a averiguarlo,mientras tanto, se dedicaba a empacar y preparar sus cosas para regresar a Hogwarts y a pesar de que el pensadero era muy grande, lo hechizo y lo guardo en su bolsillo , despues cuando se disponia a tirar la caja vio que en esta habia otra botellita de color rojo, llena de recuerdos y que en el exterior decia Lily Potter, Harry no dudo un segundo en guardarla y de repente empezo a preguntarse ¿Quién le habia enviado el pensadero?, se quedo pensando un rato pero al final se rindio y salio con su baul levitando y lo dejo en el auto de los Weasley y se fue a desayunar.

El desayuno paso bastante rapido, ya que ellos deseaban con ansias volver a Hogwarts y alli seguir investigando, cuando finalmente llegaron a la plataforma, se despidieron del señor Weasley y entraron a buscar un compartimiento, apenas encontraron uno , acomodaron los baules y se sentaron a hablar sobre muchas cosas.

-Oigan…de verdad me preocupa el asunto de los mortifagos…-dijo Hermione

-Al menos ya no esta Voldemort!-Le contesto Ron

-Si eso es cierto, pero los mortifagos no se van a quedar asi como asi, estoy seguro de que van a querer vengarse de mi…

-Si pero tu tranquilo Harry, no te va a pasar nada-Le dijo Ginny

-En fin… estuve pensando y se me ocurrio que tal vez algunos entraron por el pasadizo de la sala de menesteres…como nosotros..

-Pero Hermione estuvimos alli hace poco por-Ron enrojecio terriblemente al igual que Hermione Harry y Ginny los miraron picaramente y luego continuaron

-No nos importa porque hayan ido…y ademas…siendo la sala de Menesteres dudo que se hayan quedado alli…seria estupido porque si alguien necesitaba la sala…los hubiera encontrado a todos, entonces, si entraron por un alli, se debieron esconder en algun otro lugar…digo yo…

-Harry…OBVIAMENTE si no estan en la sala de menesteres es porque se escondieron en otro lugar!

-Bueno bueno yo solo decia!

-Ok ok, pensemos, a que lugar van las personas en Hogwarts cuando no quieren ser vistas?

-emm…depende de para que…-dijo Ginny

-Ok Ginny tienes la mente totalmente sucia! –dijo Hermione-. Volviendo al tema..

-¿La antigua guarida de Aragog en el bosque?

-¿El septimo piso?¿Donde estaba la piedra?

-la camara… alli iria yo…-dijo Harry – piensenlo, un monton de Slytherins! A donde les encantaria estar y que nadie entraria jamas?

-De acuerdo reconozco que diste en el clavo Harry….pero hay que revisar todos los lugares que hemos mencionado y de ultimo veremos la camara, me pone los pelos de punta y me trae malos recuerdos-dijo Ginny.

-Ok ahora que hemos avanzado algo… ¿Por qué no repasamos lo que vimos el trimestre pasado?

-¿Qué tal si no?

-Ron…no puedo creer q me haya enamorado de un vago! Quien diablos te crees para-Pero fue interrumpido porque Ron la callo con un corto beso-Ah…ya me acorde

-Emm..seguimos aquí saben?

-Los siento Harry, pero que Ginny y tu nos quieran ver no es lo mismo!

-Que Ginny y yo hayamos superado esa etapa y podamos contenernos no!

-OK YA! Suficiente! Ron..las señora de las golosinas viene en camino y…

-Gin… el tiene una golosina q le gusta mas en este momento…

-Seh…nosotros eramos asi?

-Supongo…ahora…encontré otra botellita de recuerdos..Quieres perderte un rato?

-Seguro!

Harry vacio la segunda botellita en el pensadero luego tomo de la mano a su novia y se sumergieron en los próximos recuerdos.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Recuerdos °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-JAMES POTTER!! ME PUEDES EXPLICAR PORQUE SNAPE ESTA COLGANDO EN TANGA DE LA TORRE DE ASTRONOMIAA!!-grito lily roja de ira

-Lily preciosa, esta vez te juro que yo no fui! No ves que estoy en la enfermería viendo a Peter?

-¿Qué le paso? Se ve raro-dijo Lily asustada. _Porque no lo insulte si me dijo preciosa?_

-Malfoy le lanzo un hechizo, se le tapo el culo, y se acumulo tanta mierda que le llego al cerebro.

-oh…pues…no se que decir jam..Potter!-_Porque le dije James?_

-Oh tranquila lil…Evans!-contesto James en tono burlon.

-Nunca vas a dejar de ser tan idiota Potter! NO PUEDES PASAR 30 SEGUNDOS SIN SER UN IDIOTA ARROGANTE! ERES DETESTABLE! MADURA!

A James le dolieron mucho las palabras de Lily, hubo un cambio repentino en su rostro y ella lo noto, por un momento se sintió tremendamente mal y estuvo a punto de pedirle perdón, después de todo solo le había hecho una broma…pero James hablo primero, mas para el que para ella.

-Solo soy arrogante cuando estoy nervioso…detestable, puede ser , inmaduro, lo reconozco pero idiota, no soy mas que un idiota enamorado…

-Potter…yo…no debi decir eso…de verdad lo siento.-De _verdad estará enamorado? Nah! O si?_

-No lo sientas, tienes razón, pero sabes algo Evans, voy a cambiar, por ti lo haría todo...pero antes…Sales conmigo?

-Sabia yo que no iba a durar mucho! NO POTTER! SALDRE CONTIGO EL DIA QUE ME BAJES LA LUNA!

-Pues si eso quieres! Eso te dare! Encontrare una manera de traértela! Lo juro Evans lo que sea para hacerte feliz!

Y sin decir más se fue dejando a lily en shock, Lily se dirigió a su dormitorio en donde se acosto en su cama a pensar, por alguna razón, necesitaba ver a James…no estaba segura de porque..y desde cuando es james? Desde cuando pienso en el? Oh no no voy a caer en sus garras! No voy a ser otra de la lista! Y que tal si no lo soy? No me pienso arriesgar, voy a la biblioteca a leer algo.

Al llegar a la biblioteca se encontró con algo que mucha gente pagaría por ver, a los merodeadores en la biblioteca , ellos estaban concentrados y no notaron su presencia estaban rodeados de libros de astronomía? Acaso James le iba a buscar la luna? No no eso es imposible! O no? Lily se sento a leer una novela muggle llamada "Romero y Julieta" y sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar(NA:quien no llora con eso?) pero una voz grave la saco de su lectura.

-Lily ese libro esta encantado o algo?

-No Potter, este libro hace llorar a cualquiera con sentimientos

-Me permitirías leerlo contigo entonces?

-No

-Porque?-pregunto haciendo pucheros …_Se ve tan tierno…que? Ya va q me sucede!_

-Porque tengo que volver a comenzarlo!

-Pero quiero saber de que se trata! Por favor Lily..digo Evans si asi lo prefieres…-_Que lindo suena mi nombre…NO LILY EVANS! REACCIONA!_

-Ok de acuerdo pero solo lo hago porque hoy estoy de buen humor.

-Deberias estar asi mas seguido

A esto Lily sonrio al igual que James y comenzaron a leer ..bueno…Lily leia y James la observaba disimuladamente pero prestando atención y sin darse cuenta después de unas cuantas horas, los dos se encontraban llorando(NA:bueno Lily llorando) en la biblioteca .

°°°°°° Recuerdo 2°°°°°°

-Lily estaba en su dormitorio, lista para dormir con sus pantalones de pijama de cuadros y una camisa blanca con un sueter puesto por el frio y cuando se disponía a ir a dormir escucho un ruido en la ventana, se acerco a ver y se encontró con algo increíblemente extraño, James Potter montado en su escoba.

-Que diablos haces aquí?

-Vine por la promesa que te hice

-Que promesa?

-La luna…

-James potter que diablos hiciste?

-Nada… tu solo tranquila! Confía en mi solo una vez si?

-mmm… no se potter…

-Vamos! No te haría nada malo!

-No…es que volar no es lo mio!

-Sabia que dirias eso! Por esa misma razón me traje la escoba mas segura del mundo y te traje una chaqueta por si tienes frio.

-Gracias…que considerado…de acuerdo… pero no por mucho tiempo y que quede claro! Esto no es una cita!

-No he dicho que lo fuera Evans..

Lily subió en la escoba después de ponerse la chaqueta de James en la que noto un agradable olor que aun desconocía

-Abrazame Evans

-Disculpa?

-Si no quieres caerte…abrazame la espalda! No seas tan mal pensada!

-Ok Ok lo siento!

En ese momento dos personas mas entraron al recuerdo Ron y Hermione

-Vaya vaya que lindo! Donde estamos?

-En los recuerdos de mi madre ron…

-Shh!! Quiero ver!

Lily y James estaban volando en escoba a la mitad de la noche, al principio Lily se encontraba un poco asustada pero luego se dio cuenta de que no había porque temer, después de todo, James era muy bueno volando había que reconocerlo, en ese momento, James comenzó a subir y Lily se asusto un poco, luego se detuvo y le dijo:

-Veras Evans, estuve tratando de encontrar una forma de bajarte la luna, per fue imposible, es por eso que te traje a ella, asi podras verla de cerca! Después de todo si mahoma no va a la montaña..

-La montaña va a mahoma…increíble! Prestas atención en clases?

-Claro que lo hago! Acaso creías que le dije a Dumbledore que me hiciera premio anual por ser James Potter?

-Jajaja de acuerdo me ganaste Jame…Potter…

-Puedes decirme James…

-Y tu puedes decirme Lily…pero que no se te suba James!

-Que lindo suena cuando tu lo dices..

Lily se puso roja como un tomate pero decidió ignorarlo y se quedo contemplando la luna CASI llena un rato.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de las chicas, Sirius y Remus estaban haciéndole otra sorpresa mas a lily, apenas la terminaron, se fueron a su cuarto a esperar a que James regresara.

-Gracias James de verdad la pase muy bien

-Un placer Lily, cuando quieras una no cita solo avísame

-Adios

-Hasta mañana

Y asi sin mas James se fue, por un momento Lily había esperado a que la besara pero luego recordó que era James Potter y comenzó a pensar en cuando lo había dejado de odiar? Ahora le parecía un chico agradable y un buen amigose fue a su cama dispuesta a dormir pero se encontró con otra sorpresa mas, sobre su cama, se encontraba una luna y en las estrellas se encontraban escritas tres palabras _Dulces sueños Lily _, esta sonrio ante el gesto y justo antes de acostarse, se encontró con un collar en forma de luna. Sonrio para ella misma y luego se quedo dormida.

-Harry que harias si yo te pidiera la luna?

-Simple,te haría una luna solo para ti

-Ron…y si yo te la pidiera?

-Pues…no me la pedirías, porque eres tan lista que sabes que te amo y no necesitas que lo pruebe.

-Inteligente respuesta pero no me convence

-Un beso te convencería?

-No empiecen si?

-ok ok! Esta bien-dijeron al unisono.

°°°°°°° Recuerdo 3°°°°°°°

Lily se encontraba en la torre de astronomía, le gustaba ir allí a pensar, hacia ya cinco meses que salía con James y todo iba de maravilla, estudiaban juntos(NA:si, james también estudia), y pasaban agradables ratos en el lago, en Hogsmage, en san valentin James hechizo el techo del gran comedor para que dijera T AMO LILY y ella le regalo un peluche en forma de ciervo y un extraño objeto en el que aparecían un ciervo y una cierva abrazandose, después de ver el regalo de James Lily se sintió un poco mala novia, pero James le dijo que ella es lo único que necesitaba.

Sin embargo ese dia, James por primera vez se había retrasado en una cita, y Lily se empezaba a preocupar, cuando estaba dispuesta a ir a buscarlo, James apareció vestido de gala y con el babello empapado, Lily lo miro extrañada y le pregunto:

-Es una cita formal y mojados?

-No pelirroja! Es que estuve intentando peinarme para verme mas bonito!.dijo James haciendo ojitos.

-Eres un payaso James…pero me haces reir-dijo Lily riendo

-Me gusta verte feliz Lily

-Tu me haces feliz

-Y pensar que me odiabas

-Ok ya cambiemos de tema

-bueno Lily ire directo al grano

-Que sucede James?-pregunto Lily asustada

-Veras…se que es un poco..bueno…bastante pronto…pero

-Peroo??

-Bueno yo quería saber…si bueno si no lo consideras pronto porque quiero que sepas que puedo esperar..

-James dijiste que ibas al grano!

-ok ok Lily cierra los ojos

-Por?

-Confia en mi

-Ok ok ya voy..

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que James dijo:

-Bueno preciosa, ábrelos!

Lily vio que James se encontraba arrodillado frente a ella sosteniendo una cajita , en ese momento unas lagrimas comenzaron a escaparse de sus ojos y cuando creyo que ya no podía ser mas perfecto james dijo:

-Lilian Evans, la mujer mas perfecta y hermosa del mundo, quieres casarte conmigo?

James no recibió respuesta porque Lily estaba tirada sobre el diciéndole Si si si! Claro que si! .

Regresaron a la sala común donde esperaban Remus y Sirius.

-Bien cornamenta, veo que te han atado!

-Llevo atado mucho tiempo canuto!

-Que decepcion!

-Canuto nunca cambiaras!

-Tienes razón! Jajajajaja pero Lily! felicidades! Ahora eres parte de la familia!

-Parte de la familia? Sirius…tu no eres familiar consanguíneo de James! Jajaja pero descuida! Quedas adoptado!

-Oye lunático! No me vas a felicitar!

-Claro que si cornamenta! lFELICIDADES! AHORA YA PRONTO SERA SR Y SRA POTTER!

-Y yo tendre un ahijado!

-Sirius…

-Que?

-No nos hemos casado y ya estas pensando en hijos!

-Porque no pues? Prométanme que sere padrino del primero!

-Y yo del segundo!

-Lo prometemos!-Dijeron James y Lily al unisono

°°°°°°°°Recuerdo 4°°-°°°°°°°

Lily Potter estaba en su casa dando vueltas como loca esperando a que llegara su esposo James Potter , ya que tenia que darle una enorme noticia.

James llego puntual como siempre y al ver a su esposa de pie sonriéndole le dijo un poco preocupado:

-Lily cariño no deberías estar de pie con esas nauseas! No pensé que la comida te iba a caer tan mal!

-No fue la comida James!

-Ah no? Entonces que es?

-Pues como veras he subido de peso últimamente

-Y te sigues viendo hermosa, no te habras vuelto bulímica verdad?

-James James James, no soy bulímica! Y nunca he estado tan feliz por engordar!

-A que diablos te refieres! Las mujeres siempre están a dieta por algo no?

-Si pero esta vez engordar es lo mejor que me ha pasado!

-Mejor que casarte conmigo?

-No lo se…están parejos…los dos están muy cerca

-Los dos? A que te refieres con eso?

-A ti y a el

-El? Hay otro?

-asi es James! Estoy embarazada!

-QUE? VOY A SER PAPA! OH LILY! NO SABES LO FELIZ QUE ME HACES?

-Creo que ya sabemos porque mis nauseas! Y mi enorme antojo de chocolate!

-Tu adicción al chocolate ya existía! Oh lily! ven un segundo quiero hablarle a mi hijo

-James? A que te refieres?

-A esto

James comenzó a hablar con el vientre de Lily mientras esta lo miraba con una sonrisa, iba a tener un hijo con James Potter, su madre pensaba que aun era muy joven pero estaba encantada con la idea de ser abuela, petunia, le había dicho que era una adicta al sexo que había quedado embarazada precozmente, pero no importaba lo que le dijeran, ella estaba feliz de formar una familia con James, con su james.

Despues de salir de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que James la observaba atentamente y le dijo:

-Sabes algo?

-que cosa?

-Te amo

-De verdad? No lo sabia!

-Te lo compruebo?

-Seria una buena idea

Acontinuacion James la beso, como ya antes la había besado, pero no importaba cuantas veces lo hicieran, cada beso se sentía igual o mejor que el primero.

°°°°°° Recuerdo 5°°°°°°

JAMES POTTER!! VEN ACA EN ESTE INSTANTE!-grito Lily

-Lily cariño que paso rompiste fuente?

-No james! No he roto fuente, tu hijo sigue aquí adentro, lo que quiero saber es QUE DIABLOS HACE ESTE RECUERDO EN EL PENSADERO! DIME TE GUSTARIA VER A TUS PADRES

-Ya va Lily ese recuerdo yo no lo puse allí! Creeme no quiero que nuestro hijo vea como fue hecho!

-Entonces quien lo puso el fantasma de la opera? Pregunto Lily sarcásticamente para encontrarse a James sonriendo

-Te ves linda enojada

-Eso no viene al tema James Potter!

-Ok Lily pensemos…nosotros sacábamos los recuerdos y los colocábamos en frasquitos decidíamos cuales íbamos a dejar para que los viera nuestro hijo y cuales no, luego sirius…

-SIRIUS! –gritaron al unisono

-Tan rápido me extrañan?

-No canuto! Sino que queremos saber que diablos hace ese recuerdo en el pensadero!?

-Bueno pensé que mi ahijado debía tener algo de educación sexual!

-Si seras!-comenzo a decir lily, pero en ese momento un liquido corrió por su pierna(NA:Por eso el recuerdo nunca fue eliminado)

-James tu hijo va a nacer!

-Corramos! Va a nacer!

En el hospital, Sirius y Remus esperaban impacientes, en la sala de espera mientras que en la sala de partos:

-Puja Lily puja!-decia la medimaga

-AHHHHHH!!!

-Tranquila cariño todo va a estar bien lo prometo

-AHHHHHHHH!!!!

-Ya veo la cabeza!

-Es apuesto como yo?

-JAMES ESTOY SUFRIENDO Y TU AHHHHH!!!!

-Cariño tu puedes lo se!

-Vamos una vez mas!

-AHHHH!!!

-Felicidades, es un varon, como lo llamaran?

-Harry, Harry James Potter.-contestaron al unisono.

Luego tomaron a su hijo en brazos acto seguido de un beso interrumpido por el llanto del bebe.

-James, se parece a ti..mejor dicho es igual a ti!

-Oh no cariño, algo tuyo va a tener! Ojala sean tus ojos

-No me molestaría que fuera igual a ti, yo te veo bien

-Yo también te sigo viendo cada dia mas hermosa.

-Llama a tus amigos cariño, desde aquí se escuchan los gritos de sirius.

-Canuto! Ven a conocer a tu ahijado!

En menos de dos segundo ya remus y sirius estaban en la habitación con James y Lily, y entre varias charlas paso el dia hasta que oscureció.

Despues de ese recuerdo los chicos salieron del pensadero y se sorprendieron al ver que ya estaban llegando a Hogwarts, donde reiniciarían sus investigaciones y se enfrentarían a peligros que no tardarían mucho en llegar-

**Holaaaa!! Lamento demasiado la tardanza!! Y pido disculpas por el cap anterior! Se supone que iban los dos juntos! Pero Word se daño! Y tuve que esperar por las reparaciones!**

**En fin! Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen mi fic! E informarles que este fic tendrá aproximadamente unos 6 caps como máximo! Gracias por leerme y porfavor dejen**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**No me importa si me van a decir que le fic es una mierda y que mejor me vaya a limpiar mi cuarto! Solo los pido para saber que piensan! **

**Besos! 3 3 3**

**Valentuna de Potter!**


	5. Empieza la accion

**Hola genteee!**

**A todos los que me dejaron reviews! Les aviso que no pude contestar pq mi computadora se pone estúpida! En lo que pueda contesto! Ahora los dejo con el cap! No sin antes recomendar que se bajen Se supone de Luis fonsi EN VIVO! Jajaja serio me inspire… bueno…nos vemos abajo!**

**Valentuna de Potter!**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

De misterios a ataques:

En las primeras semanas de clases siguieron ocurriendo cosas extrañas, habían dejado de aparecer marcas tenebrosas en las paredes, pero se podían encontrar mensajes que advertían de la muerte de los sangre sucia y enemios del señor tenebroso, Hermione estaba cada vez mas nerviosa y a pesar de que Ron intentaba calmarla, no servia de mucho porque ambos estaban muy nerviosos, habían llegado a la conclusión de que tenían que empezar a revisar las posibles escondites de mortifagos, comenzando por la menos problable, el tercer piso.

-Harry tienes todo?

-Si Hermionee! Te lo he dicho miles de veces!

- Repasemos! Veamos capa?

- Si

-Varitas?

-Listo

-Herms, cariño, tranquila esta todo

-Pero Ron no quiero que pase nada!

-No voy a dejar que te pase nada!

-Bueno chicos es hora de que salgamos.

Ron y Hermione salieron dejando a Harry y a Ginny solos por unos momentos en los cuales Harry intento hacer que Ginny se quedara(NA: Iluso! Jajajaj) pero en vista de que no la convenció salieron a alcanzar a Ron y a Hermione para subir al tercer piso, lugar de su primera aventura.

-Aquí fue donde casi me matan por primera vez- dijo Hermione un poco nostálgica

-Prefiero recordarlo como nuestra primera aventura…suena mas bonito

-Jajajaja estoy de acuerdo con Ron, aquí también nos dimos cuenta de el desorden mental de Hermione

-¿Cómo que desorden?

-Pudieron hacer que nos maten a todos! O peor! Que nos explusen!-dijeron Harry y Ron al unisono

-Jajajajaj vamos siempre supimos que Herms estaba desequilibrada! Pero no sabia que tanto!

-Ok ya! Dejen de meterse conmigo, ahora, que Ginny confiesa que me cree loca, estoy de acuerdo con Harry en que debería quedarse

-Y por loca no te voy a hacer caso!

-Oigan chicas… por lo general Herms dice esto.. pero.. podemos concentrarnos?

-Wow ron! Demasiado tiempo con Herms! Pronto te veremos en la biblioteca

-Vamos ya!

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta, donde se detuvieron un segundo, ya comenzaban a sentirse nerviosos

-Chicos, solo quiero decirles que son los mejores amigos que alguien pueda tener, y a a ti mi pelirroja, solo te digo que te amo

-Yo también te amo Harry, Herms eres la mejor amiga de este mundo y siento haberte dicho loca, y ron… no eres mal hermano, eres increíble

-Aprovechando las confesiones, Herms t amo, me gustas desde que te salvamos del troll, Harry hermano, me alegra que seas tu el novio de mi hermana y mi mejor amigo y hermano y Ginny, se que soy sobreprotector, pero si aquí es la batalla y sobrevivimos, prometo darles tiempo a solas.

-Ron… yo también te amo y ya lo sabia, me gustas desde que te vi en el tren… Harry, eres el mejor amigo de este mundo y te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi, y Ginny, también siento haber sugerido que te quedaras, eres mi mejor amiga en este mundo.

Dicho esto los cuatro se abrazaron y tras un corto beso con sus respectivas parejas, entraron.

La trampilla del piso estaba abierta, y tenia baba seca de perro, el lugar se veía mas acogedor sin un perro gigante de tres cabezas, se acercaron a la trampilla y saltaron adentro, la planta estaba seca por lo tanto solo tuvieron que romper las ramas, los medios de seguridad estaban inutilizados, y al llegar al espejo, no lo encontraron igual que como Harry lo recordaba, en ese lugar encontraron una pequeña mesa con otra botella de recuerdos, la cual decía Sirius Black, y estaba atada a una nota con la inconfundible caligrafia de Sirius.

"_Querido Harry:_

_El profesor Dumbledore nos pidió que colocaramos los recuerdos de los merodeadores en este frasco y que tu lo encontrarías en tu momento, no preguntes para que, también nos dijo que no te comentaramos nada, que tu te darias cuenta en el momento, nos cuentas luego._

_Te quieren_

_Canuto y Lunatico. "_

Harry tomo la botellita y guardo la nota, no pudo evitar una lagrima al leer la carta de ellos dos, todos los demás vieron la botellita de Sirius y Remus con curiosidad, y se preguntaban porque Dumbledore le había ordenado a Sirius guardar las memorias de sus travesuras para Harry?

-Harry…Quien te envio el pensadero?

-Si lo supiera! Herms… tu crees que Dumbledore

-ya sabia que esto pasaría?.. si… estoy estudiando la posibilidad, lo que no entiendo es porque nunca nos lo dijo?

-Herms… lo siento pero la respuesta es obvia…. Lo teníamos que descubrir en su momento.

-pero estamos prácticamente igual! Que vamos a hacer?

-Yo propongo ver los recuerdos de Sirius en el pensadero, a ver si hay algún dato importante! Nunca se sabe! Además, en la familia de Sirius eran todos mortifagos! No me extrañaría que hubiera algo útil…

-estoy de acuerdo con Ginny.

-Solo por ser tu prometida.

-Falso! No me llamo Ron!

-Ya chicos no peleen! Estoy de acuerdo con Ginny yo también. Pero ahora vamos a dormir, es muy tarde, mañana a primera hora veremos el pensadero.

Los cuatro se fueron a las habitaciones a intentar dormir, pero ninguno pudo pegar el ojo hasta que se hizo realmente tarde, a la mañana siguiente , se levantaron tarde, pero no importo por el simple hecho de ser sábado, pero antes de que pudieran ver los recuerdos de sirus, tuvieron que ir a ver a McGonagal quien los estaba llamando con urgencia en su despacho.

Dijeron la contraseña, preparados para recibir malas noticias, pero recibieron todo lo contrario, al entrar al despacho se encontraron con Neville, Luna y Dean, quien estaba agarrado de la mano con Luna.

-Luna! Neville! …Hola Dean..-Dijo Harry quien recibió un codazo departe de Ginny por ser tan celoso.

-Yo te amo a ti..ademas… mira de quien esta agarrado de manos…- le susurro Ginny al oído.

-Lunaa! Neville! Deeann! Es increíble! Que hacen aquí?

-Nos vamos a quedar unos días, veras, como parte del ED, nos enteramos de los problemas que hay aquí, y vinimos a ayudar.

-Vaya… pues muchas gracias, si a eso vienen tenemos mucho de que hablar! Pero no solo hablemos de eso! Debe haber muchas cosas que contarnos- Dijo Ginny, su indirecta iba a Luna y a Dean, directamente.

-Emm… si bueno.. pero hablemos en otro sitio si?

-Vamos, conozco el lugar perfecto para reuniones del ED.

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta encontrar la sala de los menesteres la cual estaba equipada con unos puff y todo lo necesario para una larga conversación, los siete se sentaron, y Harry empezó a hablar.

-Pues para comenzar me da mucho gusto verlos a todos, y..

-LUNA TIENES ALGO QUE CONFESAR? DIGO CONTAR?

-Ginny..se un poco mas

-Descuida Harry, en realidad si tengo algo que confesar, pues verán, el otro dia en mi casa encontré un..

-Luna.. no creo que se refieran a eso

-Pero Dean a que mas podrían referirse? Nada es mas importante que el bebe nargle que..

-claro que si… A todos los presentes, me complace anunciar que Luna y yo estamos saliendo

-Ahhh… eso!

-ESO! SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE NO ME MANDASTE UNA LECHUZA CON LA NOTICIA?

-Estaba cuidando al bebe Nargle!

-…. Bueno… volviendo al tema de antes

-Los mortifagos sobrevivientes se están escondiendo en Hogwarts..

-y como carajo entraron?

-Neville…creemos que tal y como entramos nosotros…

-ah..no lo había pensado..

-Que vamos a hacer?

-Podriamos llamar a los Nargles..

-Luna..0 Nargles si?

-pues verán… hemos estado pensando en posibles escondites, además, recibi un pensadero con muchos recuerdos que pueden ser utiles…creo..

-Bueno… hemos pasado cosas mucho peores, estoy seguro de que podremos con esto, chicos, podríamos ver los recuerdos?

-Seguro… están en mi habitación..

-Pero antes, podríamos comer?

-Ron! No puedes dejar de pensar en comida ni un segundo?

-Sep, cuando pienso en ti Herms..

-Ok…me ganaste… eso fue lindo…

-En fin tortolitos, vamos!

-A comer?

-NO! A ver los recuerdos…

-ok ..pero denme asi sea un chocolate!

-No ron aguanta el hambre!

- bueno… pero ojala que no sean tan largos como los de tu mama Harry…

-No te aseguro nada Ron..

-Bueno vamos antes de que se arrepientan..

Harry vacio la botella de recuerdos de Sirius en el pensadero, tomo la mano de Ginny y les dijo a todos que se prepararan para ver los recuerdos

-A la cuenta de tres, uno,dos…TRES!

°°°°°°°°°Recuerdos°°°°°°

-Espero que todos sigan la tradición de la familia! De quedar en Slytherin!

-Pero mama yo no quiero ser de Slytherin!

-CALLATE SIRIUS!

-Pero que tal si no quiero! Y si quedara en Gryfindor!

-Tu veras que haras como deshonra del apellido Black!

-Ya es una deshonra decir que soy tu hijo

-Sube al maldito tren! Estoy cansada de ti! Y mas te vale no quedar en Gryffindor!

-Ojala y quede! Odio ser tu hijo

-VETE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ SIRIUS BLACK!

-MIENTRAS MAS LEJOS DE TI MEJOR! MA!

En ese momento un niño de cabellos alborotados y unos hermosos ojos avellana escondidos detrás de unos lentes redondos que le daban un aspecto intelectual se acerco y comenzó a hablarle al chico que recién había peleado con su mama.

-Oye..venia a decirte que se te cayo este libro..

-Oh..si gracias..

-Me llamo James Potter

-Soy Sirius Black…un placer..

-Oye…se que tal vez no me importe.. pero.. te ves triste… porque?

-Mi mama quiere que sea de Slytherin…

-Y eso es tan malo?

-Para mi si… ya que eso seria decir que soy igual a toda mi familia,… con sus malditos ideales de sangre.. de verdad… no quiero ser como ellos..

-Ya veo… sabes que? Si no quedas en Slytherin y necesitas donde vivir para cuando tu mama te bote de tu casa… cuenta conmigo

Ante este comentario Sirius no pudo evitar una sonrisa. (NA: esas sonrisas…oh no ¡baba!)

-Pues entonces ve preparándome un cuarto amigo

-¿Quieres sentarte conmigo en el tren?

-Seguro

Caminaron por el tren buscando un compartimiento hasta que al fin vieron uno en el que un niño de ojos dorados y cabellos rubios se encontraba sentado.

-Podemos sentarnos aquí?

-Si…seguro.. pero les recomiendo mantener distancia..

-Ah?

-Nada…

-Bueno.. me presento, soy Sirius Black, un placer

-Y yo soy James Potter.. tu eres?

-Lupin…Remus Lupin…un placer

-Ok ahora que todos nos conocemos, que piensan hacer en Hogwarts?

-Yo particularmente quiero ligar mucho y hacer travesuras!

-Yo te apoyo con las travesuras! Pero respecto a ligar… te acompraño a menos que me enamore -y tu remus?

-Pues… salir bien supongo

- ¬¬

-Es solo cuestión de tiempo para mal influenciarte amigo!

- Ja! Inténtenlo!

-Ya veras! James! Prometamos algo! Haremos a este chico parte de nuestras travesuras! Y será una leyenda junto a nosotros!

-Lo prometo!

-Por lo que veo son un caso perdido..

-Y tu también lo seras Remus… lo prometimos!

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del compartimiento dando paso a una pelirroja de ojos verdes que entraba con un chico de cabello grasiento

-Podemos sentarnos?

-Tu si.. tu amigo se sentara con nosotros cuando sepa que es un champu

-Disculpa pero tu eres?

-James Potter! Un placer preciosa

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo, soy Lilian Evans, Evans para ti

-Y yo soy Snape…

-No me importa quien seas! Lávate el cabello

-Mi cabello es distinto asi que no se metan con..

-Deja de quejarte..

-No me estoy quejando! Es que

-Te sigues quejando! No escuchaste a lo que dijo James?

-Pero yo…

-Eres una maquina de quejas… deberíamos ponerle nombre a nuestro descubrimiento

-Que tal…Quejamatrix…o no no ya se! QUEJICUS!

-SUFICIENTE! POTTER! YA VERAS! NO QUEREMOS SENTARNOS CON IDIOTAS COMO TU!

-Vamos Lily..

-EVANS! PARA TI EVANS!

-Evans…no te enojes!

-Vamos severus! No quiero estar con estos idiotas…

-Increible… no hemos llegado y ya se están metiendo con alguien..

-Ese chico no me agrada..

-Sirius.. se que no se ve muy agradable.. pero no debieron insultarlo

-No lo insultamos! Solo le dijimos la verdad!

-Son un caso…

-James? Estas vivo?

-La pelirroja era muy bonita…se veía linda enfadada..

-Que? A que te refieres?

-Oh.. yo nada…

-Bueno… cambiando el tema…en que casa quieren quedar?

-Cualquiera menos Slytherin!

-Estoy contigo Sirius!

-Y yo! En eso los apoyo

-Seguro quejicus queda en Slytherin!

-Ya lo etiquetaron!!

-Jajajaja no creas que somos tan desagradables Remus! Es que el no nos cae bien!

-En serio? No se noto! (Notese el sarcasmo)

-El sarcasmo es malo…

-Ya sirius cállate

-Ya me están maltratando!

-Jajajajja que melodramático!

-Jajajajajajaja si! Creo que no son tan desagradables de verdad!

-¨Por supuesto que no Remus! Somos tus amigos!

-Amigos…-Repetio Remus con una sonrisa en el rostro

°°°°°°Recuerdo 2°°°°°°°

-Chicos… debo decirles algo…

-Ahora no remus! Estamos en plena travesura.. mira..

-Ya lo se Sirius! Te recuerdo que fue mi idea!

-Shhh!! James esta ejecutando la operación champu para quejicus!

-Increible! Desde hace dos años lo molestamos! Y no pierde la gracia!

-Jajajaja te dije que no me caia bien!

-Mira!

Un chico de cabello grasiento salía del gran comedor acompañado de una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes esmeralda charlando animadamente, cuando de repente Snape se vio dentro de una bañera en medio del pasillo, justo después, un pote gigante de champu se le vacio en el cabello el cual al instante se volvió Morado con letras que decían: SOY QUEJICUS Y NO SE LAVARME EL CABELLO, lo siguiente que se escucho en el pasillo fue el grito de la pelirroja:

-POTTERRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!

-Dime querida?

-QUE PRETENDES?

-Hacer que quejicus se bañe

-ERES UN IDIOTA!

-Porque siempre le echas la culpa a el solo lily?

-CALLATE BLACK! ES PORQUE EL ES EL MAS IDIOTA!

-No será que en el fondo me amas con pasión?

-SIGUE SOÑANDO POTTER! AMARIA AL CALAMAR GIGANTE ANTES QUE A TI!

-Que suerte tiene el calamar!

-CALLATE! ARREGLALE EL CABELLO A SEVERUS?

-a quien?

-UYY!! OLVIDALO!

-Señor potter! Usted es el responsable de esto?

-No fue el solo profesor! Nosotros ayudamos!

-.Siempre los mismos! Están castigados! Los 3!

-Otro castigo James!

-Jajaja ya me acostumbre!

-Chicos… puedo hablar con ustedes?

-Claro… sabes que puedes decirnos lo que sea..

-Bien.. llama a Peter.. el también debe saberlo…

-Ok… PETERRR!!

Un chico gordo, inútil, feo, jalabolas, dienton, (NA: espero que haya quedado claro que lo odio) Se acerco corriendo

-Que paso?

-Nos castigaron..

-Ademas?

-Remus nos va a contar algo

-Listos?

-SI!

-OK.. pues verán… saben que me ausento una vez al mes no?

-Aja…

-Eso es porque yo… bueno… soy… un… un…

-Un?

-Hombre lobo…

-Eso es todo?

-Todo? Que mas quieres?

-Ya remus! Te entendemos! Encontraremos el modo de estar contigo! Lo prometemos!

-Promesa de merodeador!

°°°°°°°° Recuerdo 3°°°°°°°

-Sirius! Lo logramos! Somos animagos!

-Espera a que Remus se enteree!!

-Increible! Soy un hermoso ciervo!

-Y yo soy un perro!

-Va perfecto contigo! En ambos sentidos

-Y Peter… porque coño quisiste ser una rata?

-Emm… no se..

-Bueno… Vamos a buscarlo!

-Remusin de mi almaaa!!

-Que quieres sirius!

-Pues veras…

-No te voy a prestar dinero

-No es eso… vente!

-Que paso? Que hicieron?

-Ya lo veras!

-Listo?

-James… Sirius.. comienzan a asustarme!

-1-2-3!

-SON ANIMAGOS ILEGALES?PORQUE LO HICIERON? QUIEREN IR A AZKABAN?

-No… queríamos acompañarte… sabes… problema peludo…

-Son increíbles… es lo mas grande que alguien ha hecho por mi! No saben cuando lo agradezco…

-Ya ya no fue nada…Mi querido Lunatico…jajajaja entienden?

-Si Sirius…. O mejor.. Canuto! J A J A entendiste?

-J A J A … por mi pueden decirme asi… cornamenta… jajajaja

-Oigan no entiendo..

-Callate Peter… o mejor dicho colagusano!

-Increible… ya se autoapodaron…

-Basta lunático! A ti también te pusimos uno!

-Emm.. Gracias supongo…

°°°°°°° Recuerdo 4°°°°°°

-Viste que ese Riddle habla parsel?

-Si… mi mama lo adora…

-El me da muy mala espina… es como si fuera a matarme algún dia..

-Cornamenta! No dígas esas cosas!

-es un decir!

-bueno no peleen…. Tenemos que estar muy alertas… y pensemos en posibles herederos…quienes hablan parsel?

-Riddle, ese chico raro de Slytherin… Lucius Malfoy…..

-Malfoy habla parsel?

-Supongo.. pero lo mantiene muy en secreto… lo vi hablar con su mascota… su serpiente…

-Vaya… no lo hubiera pensado…

-Tu no piensas Peter!

-Jajajajajajajaja es cierto!

-Bueno….suficiente….de vuelta a la borma…listo James?

-Siempre! Lunatico, colagusano, listos para el Hechizo tapa ano?

-Listo!

-Preparado Cornamenta?

-Sep

-Oigan.. creo que esto no es buena idea….

-Tranquilo lunático! Todo saldrá bien!

El hechizo de james reboto en un espejo y le dio a Peter de lleno en el culo.

-JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA PETERR!! NO TIENE CULOOOO!!!

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ACOMPAÑENLO A LA ENFERMERIAAA!!

-Oigan no se burlen!

-JAJAJAJAJAJA LO SIENTOOO! PERO ME DA MUCHA RISA! LASTIMA NO LE DIO A QUEJICUS! TE IMAGINAS?

-Hubiera sido exelente..

°°°°°°°°°Recuerdo 5 °°°°°°

Era una noche fría y oscura, era Halloween, pero no habían niños pidiendo dulces, se había formado una guerra, en medio de la guerra, un perro negro corria como si su vida dependiera de ello, y para su criterio la de alguien lo hacia, y no cualquiera, su mejor amigo.

Despues de mucho correr, finalmente vio lo que estaba buscando, esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde, el perro negro se transformo en Sirius Black y de un portazo entro a la casa.

-JAMES! CORRE! EL VIENE!...JAMES?...CARAJO JAMES RESPONDE! PETER ES UN TRAIDOR! JAMES? LILY? HARRY ESTA LLORANDO! NO LO DEJAN LLORANDO NUNCA!

Despues de esto salió corriendo en busca de sus amigos, y lo primero que encontró fue el cadáver de su mejor amigo, su hermano, James Potter.

-JAMES! NO! POR FAVOR! NO ME HAGAS ESTO! QUIEN VA A CUIDAR DE LILY SI TU NO ESTAS?...LILY!

Subio las escaleras y se encontró a la pelirroja muerta junto a la cuna de Harry, Sirius fue en busca de el cadáver de su amigo y junto al de su esposa, los coloco en la cama como si estuvieran durmiendo, después tomo a Harry en brazos y comenzó a llorar.

-Quedamos tu y yo Harry, fueron increíbles, fueron los mejores amigos que alguien pudiera desear, es una lastima que el sueño de James después de casarse con tu mama no se cumpliera, pero tranquilo, yo te voy a cuidar, ya vas a ver, seremos una familia… en honor a tus padres… pero ahora, quiero que te quedes tranquilito, escondete, yo ya vengo, Peter va a pagar.

Sirius corrió con todas sus fuerzas y su varita en la mano, busco con el mayor afán de todos y al fin lo vio, a un hombre bajito y regordete, que reia, como si nada hubiera pasado

-TU!

-Canuto! Amigo!

-AMIGO! NUNCA! VAS A MORIR!

-Canuto que pasa?

-TIENES EL DESCARO! ASESINO! DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE HEMOS VIVIDO! COBARDE! NO MERECES DECIR QUE TE GRADUASTE COMO GRYFFINDOR! DE HECHO! NO MERECES VIVIR!

-Tal vez, pero quiero vivir Sirius…

-TODOS! PERO LOS QUE NO LO MERECEN NO LO HARAN!

-No me vas a matar… no vas a interferir! Vas a ir a Azkaban!

-ME GUSTARIA! CONTAL DE QUE SEA POR TU HOMICIDIO! SI SE QUE ESTAS MUERTO! IRE FELIZ A AZKABAN!

-No lo haras! No eres capaz!

-AH NO?

-No.. recuerda en …

-AVADA…

El hombre se corto un dedo y se transformo en rata, para luego huir, Sirius no lo pudo perseguir, estaba muy herido, tanto mental como físicamente, regreso a la casa de los Potter a buscar lo único que le quedaba además de Remus, y se encontró a Hagrid con el niño cargado, tomo su moto y le dijo:

-Hagrid, damelo, soy su padrino

-Nunca Black…traidor…asesino…

-Hagrid…no fui yo… fue Peter…

-Peter esta muerto! LO MATASTE! DEJASTE SOLO UN DEDO!

-Ojala hubiera podido matarlo…. Es mi culpa…James…lo siento..si no hubiera sugerido…

-Pierdete Black..ojala te pudras en Azkaban..

-No pido que me creas… solo te pido una cosa Hagrid…

-No quiero nada de ti

-Llevate la moto, asi podras ir mas seguro…aun es peligroso…

-Claro! Con asesinos mortifagos traidores como tu! Cobarde

Hagrid tomo la moto y se fue con el niño en brazos, Sirius los siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdieron de vista, luego subió a ver a sus amigos, vio el cuerpo de James y de Lily y no tuvo fuerzas para mas nada, se tiro al piso a llorar desconsoladamente, estuvo asi un tiempo, hasta que llegaron los Aurores para trasladarlo a Azkaban.

°°°°°°°Fin de los recuerdos°°°°°°

Harry se veía triste, furioso, quería revivir a Peter y poder volver a matarlo, miles de veces, estaba rojo de ira, e inmensamente triste, quería llorar, como nunca antes, Ginny pareció darse cuenta, y tomo cartas en el asunto.

-Déjennos solos… por favor…tengo que hablar con Harry…

Nadie protesto, todos salieron de la habitación sin hablar, todos los recuerdos habían sido divertidos, menos el ultimo, todos se habían quedado inmensamente tristes, pero no se comparaba con Harry.

-Harry… vamos…puedes llorar… se que quieres…

-Pelirroja…ven aca….abrazame…

Ginny no tardo un segundo y abrazo a su prometido, mientras este lloraba desconsoladamente, y decía cosas como que Peter no merecía ser merodeador, que encontraría la forma de borrarlo del mapa del merodeador, etc. Ginny solo lo abrazaba, después de un tiempo lo beso, pero fue un beso que transmitia tristeza, sin embargo, a Harry lo alivio un poco.

-Harry…de verdad…quisiera sacarte de la tristeza con besos…

-Lo haces…no solo con besos…con mirarme, abrazarme, siempre lo haces, me recuerdas que todo termino, ahora que el nombre de Sirius esta limpio, y Peter es conocido como el traidor cobarde que fue, pero me duele verlo en sus recuerdos, sabiendo que no voy a poder hablar con el mas nunca…ni con Remus.. viste lo felices que eran…no lo merecían..

-Tu tampoco mereces sufrir mas de lo que ya lo haz hecho, Harry, encontremos a los mortifagos, lo prometo y no solo eso, vamos a vengar a Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Colin, Dobby y…-A Ginny se le comenzaron a salir las lagrimas

-A tu hermano, a Fred, te lo prometo… y por cierto, gracias…

-Estoy cuando me necesites…listo para bajar?

-Listo…

Ya abajo los chicos se quedaron un rato en silencio, pensando, en cual iba a ser su siguiente movida, iban a alertar a los profesores y luego iban a revisar la cámara, estaban seguros de que iba a ser peligroso, pero valia la pena, por la paz que tanto deseaban.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Holaaaaaaa!! Bueno! Aquí tienen el cap!**** Jajaja lo hice en momentos de creatividad! Cada vez me salen mas largos… sabra dios porque! Pero igual! Como siempre pido..**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
S**

**Asi me digan que soy una cagada y que mi fic será comentado en Fics malos y sus autores de pana no me importa jajaja solo avisen!**

**A los que piensen que el fic vale la pena les informo que decidi hacerlo un poco mas largo, aun no se si hasta la boda de Harry y Ginny o hasta que nazca su primer hijo... lo dejo a eleccion de ustedes, diganme hasta donde lo quieren y yo veo... Gracias a todos los que me siguen!**

**Padfoot! Mooney! ustds dos especialmente! pq como ya saben este fic va dedicado, a mis merodeadoras! menos wormtail! me estresa! jajaj tambien es pra todoas las personas que me lean! mil gracias! espero q no se cansen de mi fic!**

**Valentuna de Potter!**

**Saludos:**

**Valentuna de Potter!**


	6. ¿Y Hermione?

**Holaaaa!! Antes que nada quiero aclarar que mi fic no esta siendo comentado en fic malos y sus autores, y aunque estuviera siéndolo, lo seguiría escribiendo . De todos modos les doy las gracias a todos los que me iban a seguir leyendo a pesar de todo, es exelente contar con lectores(as) como ustedes. Muchisimas gracias, ****por su apoyo.**

**Quiero aclarar que dicho foro me molesta, ya que para mi un fic es TU historia! Y si no les gusta que no la lean y ya, no tienen necesidad de comentarlas en foros estúpidos, por no compartir la misma opinión; a todos aquellos que les hayan colocado un fic en ese foro, les digo que no les hagan caso y sigan con su historia, ya que siempre encuentras a alguien que comparte tu gusto.**

**Valentuna de Potter!**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Despues de ver los recuerdos de Sirius y Remus, llorar, desahogarse y finalmente decidir actuar pronto, comenzaron los planes, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que el ataque debía realizarse en dos semanas, seria pronto pero tendrían tiempo suficiente para prepararse, pero estos planes tuvieron que adelantarse por la ausencia de cierta chica.

-RON! DONDE ESTABAS?-Pregunto Harry

-Harry… no la encuentro…no se donde esta!... Herms desapareció hace mucho…-dijo Ron con los ojos húmedos

-Tranquilo..hubieras venido antes! Corre! Busquemos el mapa del merodeador!

Corrieron a la habitación de premios anuales y adentro estaban Ginny y Luna, al verlos entrar tan desesperados se preocuparon un poco, pero no sabían que su mejor amiga estaba desaparecida desde hace mas de tres horas según Ron.

-Chicos que paso? Porque tanto apuro?

-Herms…se desapareció…no la encuentro

-PORQUE NO AVISAS ANTES!

-Yo dije lo mismo!

-Tal vez la secuestraron Nargles..

-Luna… este… Harry! Busca en mapa si?

Harry tomo el mapa del merodeador y busco desesperadamente el punto que decía Hermione Granger, cuando lo encontró, palideció muchísimo, y esto asusto a Ron

-¡¿Dónde esta mi Herms Harry?!

-Ella….esta en.. el baño de Myrtle la llorona… bueno… estaba hace como diez segundos…

-QUE! Vamos a buscarla! Por favor! Que hacemos aquí parados?

-RON CALMA! LUNA VE A BUSCAR A DEAN Y A NEVILLE! Y HARRY! TU Y YO VAMOS A AVISARLE A LOS PROFESORES! RON POR FAVOR! QUEDATE QUIETO!

-vamos! No perdamos tiempo!

Luna corrió a buscar a Neville y a Dean y estuvo de regreso en no mas de 3 minutos , Ron había obedecido y se había quedado quieto, en unos minutos llegaron Harry y Ginny.

-Ahora si… Vamos…

-Ya era hora!

-Ron calma..

-Harry…aun hablas parsel?

-Si… siempre lo hable porque no lo haría?

-Pues… si el alma de Voldemort de dio esas cualidades..al destruir la parte de el que estaba en ti…

-No lo se… sino Ron podría abrirla denuevo…verdad?

-S..si…

-Bien! Pues vamos ya!

Los chicos corrieron con todas sus fuerzas hacia el baño y al llegar se sorprendieron al verlo todo lleno de agua, había una especie de hechizo que lo hacia llenarse cada vez mas, entonces se dieron cuenta de que los estarían esperando, se detuvieron un segundo a pensar..

-Bien… creo que debería ir yo solo, es a mi al que quieren..

-Harry James Potter! No empieces con eso! Por dios! Vamos todos y ya!

-Ginny! No quiero ponerlos en peligro a todos!

-Un momento chicos! Se me acaba de ocurrir algo! Son increíbles!

-Que sucede cariño? Que pensaste? –pregunto Dean

-Pues veras… los mortifagos sabían que Harry diría algo similar, y que no lo dejaríamos bajar solo, por eso, tal vez, el debería bajar, y cuando todos lo rodeen atacamos nosotros, recuperando el elemento sorpresa, que les parece?

-Luna, con sinceridad, eres brillante..

-Gracias Neville!

-Bueno, manos a la obra, Harry, mucha suerte.

-Gracias Dean.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Gracias Neville, de verdad.

-Hermano, no te mueras… de acuerdo?

-Tranquilo Ron.. lo intentare..

-Harry, por favor no lo hagas…no lo soportaría…otra vez…

-Ginny… tranquila no voy a morir… lo prometo..

-Bueno…entonces ve…

-Nos vemos pronto chicos.

Harry se arrodillo frente al lavabo y trato de abrirlo, en el primer intento fallo, pero en el segundo, descubrió que aun podía hablar parsel, lo ultimo que escucho fue un te amo de Ginny, le dirigió una sonrisa y se dirigió a su misión, ya en la cámara, se encontró en una oscuridad casi total, de repente, unos hombres encapuchados lo rodearon, y se escucho la inconfundible voz de Lucius Malfoy.

-Potter…no debiste venir solo…

-Lucius! Dejalo el salvo a ..

-Lo mato también Narcisa!

-PAPA! DEJALO! DE VERDAD!

-Draco! Silencio!

-Donde están tus amigos Potter?

-A salvo de usted..-contesto Harry fríamente.

-Fue tonto venir solo..

-Fue tonto creer que los traería…

-Cobardes.. eso son todos ellos..no quisieron acompañarte-De repente miles de encapuchados comenzaron a rodear a Harry, ninguno le era familiar, eran personas jóvenes, la mayoría, de repente reconoció un rostro, el ex capitán de el equipo de Slytherin lo miraba con odio, Harry lo miro por un instante y luego se dirigió a Lucius.

-Cobardes? Nosotros no nos estamos escondiendo en la cámara? Tienen miedo?

-Potter..eres igual a tu

-Padre… arrogente, insolente! Ya se me el discurso… que ganas con esto Lucius? Deshonrarte mas?

-Ya veras! POTTER! AVADA

-EXPELLIERMUS!

La varita de Lucius salió disparada, y de la oscuridad apareció Ron Weasley, seguido de Ginny.

-Weasley! Vienes por tu noviesita sangre sucia? Despreciable….

-Asi es… si es tan despreciable… porque no me la devuelves?-De repente un grito se escucho en la sala.

-RON! AYUDAME! NO ME DEJES! POR FAVOR!

-HERMIONE!

-Ja! Quieres verla?

Cuatro encapuchados sacaron a Hermione, estaba atada con cadenas en las manos y en los pies, totalmente sucia, y con varias heridas.

-Te parece lindo verla asi?

-Siempre es lindo verla… suéltenla!

-Solo una cosa mas! Después es toda tuya..

-SI LA TOCAS!

-CRUCIO!

El hechizo le dio a Ron de lleno en el pecho, y el comenzó a retorcerse y a gritar, justo en ese momento salieron Luna, Dean y Neville y comenzaron a atacar a los mortifagos presentes,y asi comenzó la batalla Harry estaba peleando con Lucius, pero luego este fue atrapado por Draco y Narcisa y obligado a salir a entregarse, luego Harry comenzó a pelear con dos mortifagos jóvenes, eran buenos, pero Harry los superaba, después de que los dejo a ambos inconcientes, se encontró con lo que menos hubiera querido ver, Ginny estaba acorralada por un mortifago y su varita unos metros lejos de ella, Harry no lo pensó dos veces, corrió hacia ella y grito fuerte y claro:

-CRUCIO!

El hechizo le dio al mortifago en la cara, este comenzó a retorcerse, Ginny aprovecho para agarrar su varita y grito:

-REDUCTO!

El mortifago se volvió polvo, luego, fueron a desatar a Hermione pero vieron que Ron se estaba haciendo cargo, siguieron luchando pero eran demasiados motifagos, aunque habían acabado con la mayoría, pero estaban exaustos.

En el momento que Harry estaba luchando contra dos mortifagos, Hermione quien se había unido a la batalla, vio que uno se preparaba para atacarlo por la espalda, justo antes de que pudiera pronunciar un protego, otra voz resonó gritando el hechizo.

-PROTEGO!

-Malfoy?

-Shh! Harry son demasiados y te la debía! Ahora.. en que mas puedo ayudar?

-Deten a todos los que puedas! Malf..Draco..

-Sera un placer!

-Gracias Draco..

-Gracias a ti por abrirme los ojos!

-Jajajaja tarde o temprano iba a pasar! Ahora ayudanos con esto!

Despues de que Malfoy se unió a la batalla, las cosas mejoraron un poco, y después de unas horas, todos los mortifagos estaban inconcientes o heridos, sin embargo, todos estaban muy heridos, Harry tenia miles de cortes en todas partes después de recibir un sectusempra , fue rescatado por Ginny, Hermione las heridas ocasionadas en su secuestro y Ron, quien recibió varias maldiciones, tenia la pierna fracturada y no podía caminar bien, luna tenia cortes en la muñeca, Dean tenia un roto en la frente y en las piernas y Neville, quien había sido torturado muchas veces con la excusa de recibir el mismo destino de sus padres, se hayaba inconciente en el piso.

-Chicos…de verdad mil gracias por apoyarme siempre…

-No siempre… algunos amigos somos cobardes

-RON YA DEJA DE CULPARTE POR ESA VES POR DIOS!

-Pero te deje solo…

-No lo hiciste! Me salvaste la vida! Asi que es suficiente…

-ok si dejemos el tema…

-Alguien ayudeme a cargar a Neville…

Entre Dean y Harry subieron a Neville denuevo al cuarto y alli se encontraban todos los profesores esperando,Neville fue llevado de inmediato a la enfermeria al igual que todos los demas para ser tratados, una vez que todos estuvieron curados, fueron a ver a Neville quien ya estaba despierto y acostado en una de las camillas.

-Neville! Estas bien?-Pregunto Luna

-Claro que lo estoy Luna… gracias por preguntar…

-Pues me alegro de que los Nargles te hayan protegido!

-Luna… los nargles no… ah! Olvidemoslo!-dijo Hermione

-Vaya aventura no?

-No podiamos quedarnos tranquilos en nuestro ultimo año! Teniamos que hacer algo emocionante!

-Si, la tranquilidad se va a sentir extraña después de todo lo que hemos vivido!

-si-dijo Harry nostálgico- desde los 11 años metiéndonos en lios

-bueno bueno, yo pienso que todos deberían irse a descansar-Dijo Poppy(NA: me encanta decirle asi XD me da mucha risa el apodo)

-Estoy de acuerdo, estoy cansada-dijo Hermione

-Si… Adios Neville!

-Adios..chicos.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Hola denuevo! Bueno aquí tienen el capitulo! Me salió un poco mas corto que el anterior! Pero prometo algo emocionante en el próximo, a todas las fans de Draco, tengo que decirles que pronto tendrá su romance, no con Herms, ni ginny! Son intocables en este fic, pero si con alguien… ya verán! Por otro lado perdón por tardarme! Pero bueno! Que quieren que les diga! Se me fue un poco la creatividad… en fin! Me despido no sin antes pedir que aquellos que lean mis notas al final me dejen un**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**

**Saludos:**

**Valentuna de Potter!**


	7. Adios Hogwarts!

**Hoolaaa! He vuelto después de bastante tiempo… se que merezco la muerte pero les pido piedad! Asi que aquí les traigo el nuevo cap!**

**Valentuna de Potter!**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Esa misma noche, por alguna razón Harry no lograba conciliar el sueño, era como si no pudiera creer que todo se había terminado por fin, entonces pensó en sus amigos Ron y Hermione, quienes finalmente estaban juntos, y pensar que se "odiaban" cuando se conocieron, ellos lo habían acompañado en sus mas peligrosas aventuras, inconcientemente se toco la cicatriz que estaba en su frente, y pensó que a pesar de haberle traido mucho sufrimiento, tal vez, sin ella las cosas no serian como lo eran en ese momento, luego pensó en Luna y Dean, esa era una pareja inesperada para el, siempre pensó que ella terminaría enamorándose de Neville(NA: Yo también pero bueh!) pero suponía que el tiempo que pasaron en casa de Bill y Fleur los había enamorado , finalmente pensó en Ginny, le estaba mas que agradecido por haberlo esperado, y lo sorprendia saber que ella había sido tan fuerte, y había soportado tantas cosas, también pensó en cuanto la amaba, el solo recordar que su ultimo pensamiento había sido para ella, lo hizo saber que era la mujer de su vida, y asi se quedo dormido… con una sonrisa grabada en el rostro.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se despertaron con cicatrices en la cara, brazos, etc. Y todo el colegio ya estaba enterado de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, los mortifagos eran llevados a Azkaban, y ciertos estudiantes trataban de relajarse, aunque eso fue imposible ya que los EXTASIS estaban muy próximos y Hermione los obligaba a todos a estudiar (NA: como cosa rara),Malfoy, se había distanciado bastante de ellos, sin embargo, les mostraba respeto, y había dejado de maltratar a los hijos de muggles.

-Señores Potter, Weasley… ambos weasley…, Granger ay! Ustedes saben quienes son! Podrían venir a mi despacho a la horade la cena? El retrato de Dumbledore quiere hablar con ustedes- dijo la Profesora McGonnagal durante el almuerzo

-Pero profesoraa! Que hara un probre pelirrojo con hambre por la noche! Moriré si no ceno!( NA¿Quién habrá hecho el dichoso comentario?)

-Señor Weasley le agradezco que deje sus "bromitas" para después!

-Pero profesora no es broma!

-Ron cariño controlate-dijo Hermione 

Ron bufo pero después de un rato se quedo tranquilo, habían quedado en que después de hablar con el retrato irían todos a las cocinas a que el cenara, el resto del dia lo pasaron en la biblioteca "estudiando"(solo Hermione estudiaba), ya que al dia siguiente comenzarían los extasis, cuando llego la hora de la cena, todos los jóvenes se dirigieron al despacho de McGonnagal a hablar con el retrato del profesor.

-Alguien sabe cual es la maldita contraseña?-pregunto de repente Harry

-Maldita sea no lo pensamos-contesto Ron mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con la mano

-bueno… a adivinar!-comento divertida Luna

-Transformaciones!

-¬¬ ese fue un intento estúpido Dean…- dijo de repente Neville

-Perdon pero no se me ocurrió nada mas! Además que crees que pondría McGonnagal como contraseña?

-no lo se Dean! Pero no creo que pusiera transformaciones!

-Bueno bueno ya tranquilícense pensemos…-dijo Hermione

-MIAU!-grito Ron de repente, acto seguido Hermione comenzó a decir

-Miau! Que clase de contraseña seria esa! Es peor que el intento de..-Sin embargo no pudo terminar la frase ya que la estatua comenzó a moverse dando paso a la escalera que los llevaría a la oficina de la directora

-Vaya… hoy es un dia para recordar..-comento divertida Ginny

Subieron la escalera lo mas rápido posible y al entrar se pararon frente al retrato para ver que les tenia que decir.

-Bien.. supongo que querrán saber para que los llame..

-Vaya.. que impresionante suposición… obvio que queremos saberlo!-dijo Ron enfadado

-Lamento hacer que se saltara la cena señor Weasley.. pero controle su genio…ahora si.. veras Harry, el pensadero que recibiste, te lo envio tu tia Petunia, bajo una orden mia por supuesto, le ordene dejarlo guardado hasta que fuera la navidad de tu séptimo año en Hogwarts , por lo que veo cumplió mis ordenes- dijo el director sonriendo-

-Vaya… increíble.. la cara de caballo.. digo.. Petunia cumpliendo ordenes de un mago…-dijo Harry divertido.

-Asi es- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- vera, sabia que los mortifagos se esconderían en la cámara, por lo tanto debía dejarle pistas, le dije a Remus y a Sirius que guardaran sus recuerdos mas divertidos de la escuela y el de que Lucius confesaba que hablaba parsel, luego pensé que debía saber porque pensaron que era su padrino quien había traicionado a sus padres, asi que añadió el ultimo… de esta manera podrían atraparlos en la cámara, lo coloque en donde estuvo la piedra, porque como a la señorita Weasley le asustaba la cámara( Ginny lo miro con cierto recentimiento) , dejarían la cámara de ultimo- Harry abrió la boca para preguntar algo pero el profesor le contesto antes de responder-respecto a los recuerdos de sus padres, pensé que debería ver a su padre desde un punto de vista distinto al de Severus, asi que decidi que merecía conocer como era después de madurar.. lo cual fue un milagro por parte de su madre… ni Remus pudo hacerlo.. perdón perdón me desvio del tema, asi que espero que haya disfrutado ver aquellos recuerdos, ahora me presto a contestar dudas..

-Profesor..-dijo Neville algo timido-¿Cómo sabia que esto iba a pasar?

-Mis suposiciones muchas veces son correctas señor Lombotton-contesto sonriendo el director-Alguien quiere preguntar algo mas?

-No profesor… gracias… por todo…-dijo Harry

-No hay nada que agradecer- contesto el ex director con una sonrisa- ahora vayan a buscar algo de comer o el señor Weasley morirá de un ataque de histeria.

-Por fin! Piedad!-dijo Ron como si lo hubieran torturado durante horas.

Las siguientes dos horas las pasaron en las cocinas comiendo y disfrutando de el servicio de los elfos domesticos, tardaron un poco mas ya que Hermione los estaba convenciendo de lo buena que es la libertad, pero como los elfos decían que ellos eran felices, desistió a su idea por un tiempo y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levanto y bajo al comedor, se extraño de que ninguno de sus amigos ni su prometida estuvieran allí, sin embargo, alguien conocido se acerco a saludarlo, una joven asiática, no muy alta y con buena figura( NA; China estúpida, no me agrada…) lo saludo como si nunca se hubieran peleado:

-Harry!- djo una risueña Cho- cuanto tiempo! De verdad te he extrañado muchísimo

-Hola cho- dijo Harry con fastidio- yo no te he extrañado

-Hay Harry! Vamos ya estoy aquí! No tienes que seguir con la Weasley por despecho!

En ese instante Ginny venia entrando al Gran comedor y escucho lo que Cho dijo, por esta razón saludo a Harry mas efusivamente de lo normal y luego le dijo:

-¿Vienes a ayudarnos con los preparativos de la boda?

-¿Boda?- pregunto ella confundida

-Claro! No lo sabias querida?

-No..Pues lamento que el despecho de Harry haya llegado a tanto

.PLAF!- La bofetada de la pelirroja resonó por todo el Gran comedor pero fue Harry quien hablo.

-Escucha Cho, la única que salió con alguien por despecho fuiste tú, asi que lo siento, seguiras despechada toda tu vida, y descuida, puedes ir a ver como me caso con la mujer de mi vida, GINNY WEASLEY, te parece? Ahora largo.

La chica se fue sin protestar y Ginny le dijo a Harry:

-Yo quería echarla!

-pues lo siento pelirroja! La próxima ves tu tendras el honor

-gracias querido pero no creo que haya próxima ves – dijo dándole un corto beso a su prometido y sintiendo la mirada de odio por parte de Cho.

Ese mismo dia presentaron varios exámenes finales, los EXTASIS no les habían parecido tan difíciles como esperaban y las ultimas semanas en Hogwarts pasaron mas rápido de lo que hubieran querido, su ultimo año había llegado a su fin, y no había sido tan tranquilo como lo habían planeado.

Harry entro a la academia de Aurores junto con Ron y Dean, Neville se dedico a ser el asistente de la profesora Sprout en Hogwarts, Hermione y Luna eran estudiantes para Sanadoras en San Mungo y Ginny, entro en el equipo de Quiditch femenino mas famoso del mundo, las Holidays Harpies.

El tiempo paso y Harry decidió que era hora de casarse con Ginny, asi lo comunico durante la cena de navidad,un año después de comenzar la academia de aurores, y comenzaron los preparativos para la boda, Molly estaba peor que nunca mientras Harry y Ginny hacían la lista de invitados:

-Bien creo que podríamos invitar a los profesores de Hogwarts!

-grandioso… invitaras a Malfoy Harry?

-Supongo que debemos enviarle la invitación… por cuestiones de respeto… tu sabes…

-De acuerdo… Harry… veras tengo una amiga que conoci durante mis vacaciones en Egipto.. me salvo de que no me devorara una momia y yo…

-Solo dime el nombre querida..

- Asteria Grecyrass… no se si venga… pero lo merece..

-Lo que tu pienses que este bien, estará bien para mi!

Ginny sonrio y beso a su futuro esposo, pararon de hacer la lista para darle un vistazo al pensadero de Lily y James .

°°°°°°En el cielo(NA: no me había olvidado de ellos!)

Lily lloraba desconsoladamente, nadie sabia porque razón, hasta que James se animo a preguntarle:

-Lils… que te sucede cariño?

-POTTER! NO VES QUE TU HIJO SE CASA! COMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN TRANQUILO!

-Potter? Wow estas muy alterada, a ver, que es lo que te asusta?

-No me asusto James, es que… no se… a veces quiero estar con el y ayudarlo con la boda..

-Pienso que no necesitan a dos Mollys!

-Ja ja muy gracioso James

-siempre lo fui!

-Egocentrico… No entiendo porque me enamore de ti y tu ego!

-jajajaja las pelirrojas suelen fijarse en Potters… no te culpo…además.. como no enamorarse de esta sonrisita? –dijo James sonriendo

-Tonto- dijio Lily sonriendo y luego le dio un beso a su esposo

-Melosos- dijo la voz de Sirius Black a sus espaldas

-Asi que mi hermanita se casa?- dijo Fred con su siempre presente sonrisa

-Te lo tomastes bien- añadió Lily

-Seh! Harry la quiere se nota! Miralo… baboso… pobres… 

-Estoy en total acuerdo!- dijo Sirius contento- es alegre tener a alguien que piense como yo!

-Lo mismo digo… ahora sirius quería comentarte acerca de un nuevo articulo que estoy haciendo… es un caramelo que al tocar tu lengua explota y la convierte en una lengua de 4 metros que tiene vida propia.

-Y cuanto pides?- pregunto James

-Ese es mi cornamenta!

-Callate canuto… siempre fui el mismo! Crees q dejaría q solo tu molestaras a Quejicus?

-Y yo que?- dijo otra voz a sus espaldas

-Solo 100 la docena..

-Oye oye! Somos los merodeadores! Vendenos a precio especial!

-Eso es Lunatico! Regatea!

-Ustedes nunca van a cambiar- dijo Lily sonriendo

-Asi es Lily… nunca!- dijeron los tres al unisono

-Bueno Fred..

-De acuerdo! Les dejo la docena a 75!

-Trato! 

-Pobre Snape… lo que le espera…

-Ni después de su muerte lo dejan en paz!

- A el si… a su clone hecho para nuestra diversión… nunca!

-¬¬- fue lo único que respondió Lily y luego se volteo a ver a su hijo haciendo los preparativos para su boda, con su esposa, pelirroja… quien iba a decirlo, James tuvo razón en dos cosas… ella termino enamorándose de el.. y definitivamente los Potter tenían alguna afición con las pelirrojas… debía averiguar porque..

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Hola denuevoo! este fue todo el cap quridos lectores y lectoras! Como siempre pido un **

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
pidiendo su opinión! Como ven este fic esta llegando a su fin! Mil gracias! A quienes me están siguiendo! ****Sin mas que decir! Se despide!**

**Valentuna de Potter!**

**PD:Como dije antes.. este fic llegara al nacimiento de James epilogo sobre el desempeño de esta otra generación en Hogwarts… espero no decepcionarlos!**


	8. bodas!

Cap 1

**Hoolaaa!! ****Me sentí mal con la tardanza del otro cap! Asi q me puse creativa y decidi ponerme a escribir!**

**Besos!**

**Valentuna de Potter!**

Los días seguían pasando y las cosas en La Madriguera cada dia estaban mas tensas, el dia de la boda se acercaba y todos estaban visiblemente nerviosos, Harry repasaba una y otra vez los detalles, y Ginny iba a que le ajustaran el vestido una y otra vez, Hermione se encontraba sentada haciendo preparativos cuando un pelirrojo la abrazo por la espalda, ella lo saludo con un corto beso y luego añadió:

-Esta boda me esta volviendo loca… no me imagino como será el dia q me case!

-No lo imagines y listo!

-¬¬ ron.. sabes q me gustaría casarme algún dia?

-emm.. si…

-entonces deja de decirme que no piense en bodas! Ayudame a planificar la de nuestro mejor amigo y tu hermana!

-Uy pero ese humorsito tuyo!

Hermione sonrio y beso a su novio, pero se sorprendió bastante cuando después de que se separaron el se arrodillo frente a ella.

-Herms… veras… mi mama se pondrá como loca, pero pienso que he tardado demasiado, no me importa esperar si no estas preparada, es un gran paso pero yo estoy listo-dijo orgulloso y luego añadió- Hermione quieres casarte conmigo?

Hermione se quedo estatica, no sabia como reaccionar, y de manera instintiva, se abalazo sobre Ron y le planto un apasionado beso susurrando: si si si! Porque tadaste tanto!

La noticia del nuevo compromiso fue muy bien recibida por parte de George quien grito:

-Al fin! Es que pensaban ir lento con todo?

-¬¬ demasiadas personas dicen eso para mi gusto…-dijo ron

-Jajaja hermano es que vas un poco lento con todo- dijo Harry sonriendo

Ese dia Ron y Hermione fueron exonerados del trabajo para avisarle a los padres de Hermione sobre el compromiso, visita que curiosamente se prolongo hasta las 2:30 am de la mañana siguiente, la excusa que dieron fue que como decidieron llegar a lo muggle a casa de los padres de Hermione, se quedaron varados en una cola(NA: si están pensando feo.. están en lo correcto.. los carros son multiusos), la excusa fue aceptada no sin antes recibir una mirada picara por parte de todos, menos la señora Weasley que estaba haciendo los últimos arreglos para la boda.

Al dia siguiente todos se levantaron muy temprano, Ginny se fue con Hermione y Luna a arreglarse, Harry estaba tremendamente nervioso, y Ron y Neville lo ayudaban a arreglarse, mientras tanto la señora Weasley estaba terminando de arreglar los detalles de última hora, la de la boda llego y todos(NA: menos Harry y Ginny OBVIAMENTE) bajaron a recibir a los invitados, primero llego Tia Muriel, quien empezó con sus comentarios y fue recibida por George, un poco mas tarde llego Draco Malfoy, quien curiosamente si asistió a la boda, y fue conducido a su asiento por Bill con quien sostuvo una corta charla:

-Hola un placer soy..

-Hola Malfoy, dame tu saco y te llevare a tu asiento.

-Aquí tienes, es una decoración bastante bonita…

-Gracias, es cortesía de la casa… hecho totalmente por nosotros..

-Asombroso-dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa muy humilde para venir de un Malfoy

-Has cambiado Malfoy… menos mal… este es tu asiento, yo me retiro.

-Adios .

Junto a Malfoy se sento otra persona que estaba con cara de no conocer a nadie en esa boda, Asteria Greycass, una joven mas o menos de su edad, rubia y con unos ojos azules hermosos, era una joven alegre y risueña y no tardo mas de 5 segundos en sacarle conversación a la persona que tenia al lado.

-Hola… me llamo Asteria, es un placer!- dijo ella.

-Un placer Asteria, mi nombre es Draco…

-Draco… y dime! De donde conoces a los Weasley?

-Pues… veras.. fuimos juntos al colegio y..

-AH! Eran amigos en el colegio?

-Yo no diría amigos! Pero por alguna razón decidieron invitarme…

-Si a mi también… son muy buenas personas… muy caritativas… muy agradables

-Si.. lastima me haya dado cuenta tan tarde…-añadio casi en un susurro

-Porque dices eso?

-Veras.. ya va un momento..no lo sabes?..

-Soy Egipcia Draco.. vine de visitas..

-Vaya… eso significa que no sabes nada de Harry Potter?

-Oye no exageres…todos saben quien es Harry Potter, pero lo que no nos llego bien es la historia!

-Oh.. pues veras Asteria, a pesar del lado que había escogido al principio, Harry me perdono, y a pesar de que intente matarlo, me salvo la vida…

-Vaya que interesante! Podrías contarme todo bien?

-Claro! Veras conoci a Harry en el expreso de Hogwarts.. creo.. o mas bien en la selección.. no lo recuerdo.. el punto es que…- y asi comenzaron a hablar y asi continuaron durante mucho tiempo hasta que comenzó la boda, Ron era el padrino y Harry se hayaba parado en el altar, cuando las campanas de boda empezaron a sonar, Ginny salió acompañada por Arthur, y a pesar de que tenia el velo puesto, se podía ver que cargaba una sonrisa radiante, después entraron las damas de honor, Hermione (quien lucia un nuevo y brillante anillo de compromiso) y Luna, ambas aguantando las lagrimas, Arthur entrego a Ginny en el altar y Harry la tomo de las manos y, allí se realizo la ceremonia, durante la cual la mayoría lloro, sin embargo, había que estar pendiente con los reporteros de "Corazon de bruja", "El profeta", etc. El único medio de comunicación autorizado era " El Quisquilloso", sin embargo se podían ver reporteros hasta en los arboles, la boda llego a su fin y la pareja se beso tiernamente, asi las mesas volaron y todos se reunieron a ver el primer baile, Harry(quien había practicado mucho para la boda) comenzó a bailar con Ginny el vals, disfrutando cada segundo, luego dejo que ella bailara con Arthur y el comenzo a bailar con Molly, un poco mas tarde, se unieron Ron y Hermione, y los siguieron(sorprendentemente) Asteria y Draco, segundos mas tarde, George invito a bailar a Angelina y asi se fueron uniendo parejas como Bill y Fleur, Luna y Dean , etc.

La fiesta fue muy entretenida, cuando llego a su fin, Harry y Ginny tomaron sus escobas para ir a su luna de miel y a pasar su "primera noche juntos", o eso creían todos los Weasleys(NA: JA ilusos! Yo estoy segura de que Ginny no era virgen! Esa ya había dado el paso con Harry mucho antes), volaron tomados de la mano hasta llegar a una altura donde todos pudieran verlos, desde esa altura, Ginny lanzo el ramo, que curiosamente lo atrapo Luna y comenzó a restregárselo en la cara a Dean , quien solo sonrio y miro a Harry y a Ginny, quienes se besaron una vez mas y luego partieron a las Bahamas(NA: mi sueño es q mi luna de miel sea allí! Soñar no cuesta nada…) para su luna de miel, la cual duraría tres semanas, apenas volvieron se mudaron a Gindmauld place, y comenzaron a planear la próxima boda, la boda de Ron y Hermione, decidieron que esta se realizaría en la pequeña iglesia del valle godric, y la celebración en la madriguera, al igual que Harry y Ginny, estos invitaron a Draco a la boda, el dia de la boda, Malfoy apareció tomado de la mano con una chica, quien sorprendentemente, era la misma que había conocido en la boda de Harry y Ginny, Asteria Greycass, Harry y Ginny los llevaron a sus asientos, y ellos fueron a sus lugares, Ginny fue a ayudar a Hermione para que se terminara de arreglar y Harry a ayudar a Ron a quitarse los nervios, Harry fue el padrino de Ron, y Ginny dama de honor junto con Luna, era increíble, pero parecía que llovieran las bodas, porque justo ese dia, George anuncio su compromiso con Angelina, al igual que en la boda de Harry y Ginny, todos lloraron, y los reporteros no se quedaron atrás, ya que ver al niño que vivio derramando lagrimas lo volvia aun más sexy para la sección de "Galanes de hoy" en "Corazon de bruja", también se necesitaban fotos para la sección de "parejas más sexys" ya que Harry y Ginny estaban en el primer lugar, pero Ron y Hermione se encontraban en el sexto, asi que la boda también fue un gran evento, cuando Ron y Hermione se fueron a su luna de miel al estilo muggle(limusina), todos se quedaron a recoger las cosas de la fiesta, cuando regresaron después de dos semanas, se mudaron al Valle Godric, a una pequeña casa, que tenia la vista mas hermosa de todas.

Así estuvieron de boda en boda, era increíble ver que todo el mundo se casaba, y que todos parecían estar muy enamorados, sin embargo, un día les llego la invitación que más los sorprendió:

"_Estimados Harry y Ginevra Potter"_

_Draco Malfoy y Asteria Greycass estamriamos sumamente encantados en contar con su presencia en nuestra boda, se realizara en la Mansion Malfoy el sábado 14 de Diciembre, sin mas que decir, nos despedimos._

_Se debe presentar la invitación en la entrada._

-HARRYYYYYYY CARIÑO LLEGO OTRA INVITACION!-Grito Ginny desde la cocina

-Si? Esta vez quien se casa?

-Te va a sonar increíble, pero Malfoy.. y lo mas increíble, nos invito.

-Bueno supongo que lo hizo por respeto! Y con quien se casa? ASTERIA! Increíble! y pensar que la conoció en nuestra boda..

-Si.. quien lo diría! Asteria y Malfoy!

-Como ya nos han dicho! El amor es ciego- dijo una voz desde la chimenea

-Ron! No seas grocero! Malfoy ya no es tan malo!

-Ron! Hermione! Tenían tiempo sin venir! Nos tenían olvidados!

-Nosotros? Olvidados! Y porque rayos no nos visitaron ustedes?

-Ehh..bueno.. –dijeron Harry y Ginny al unisono

-jajajaja descuiden! No queremos saber! Además…Ya vinimos! También recibieron la invitación?

-Asi es… de eso estábamos hablando precisamente…veras yo le digo a Harry que me sorprende que nos invitara! Pero me sorprende mas que los invitara a ustedes!

-Ey!-protestaron Ron y Hermione

-No se ofendan! Yo la entiendo.. veras Herms es hija de muggles y tu sabes como es Malfoy…

-En verdad crees que siga con eso?

-No se no se… pero bueno.. cambiemos el tema! Que me cuentan?

-Oh pues nada interesante! Hermione es una aficionada con la limpieza que no me deja ver televisión..

-Disculpa? Pero tu eres el que ensucia al extremo!

-No es cierto!

Harry y Ginny torcieron los ojos y Harry se dispuso a intervenir:

-NO dejan de pelar?

-Si lo hiciéramos es que ella me esta engañando!

-¬¬ mentira… tampoco peleamos tanto!

-Oh Herms sabes que si!

-Ronald! No peleamos tanto y lo sabes!

-Herms reconocelo! Todo el tiempo estamos pelando por..

-BASTA! Jajajaja ustedes son un caso- reia divertida Ginny

-Ja ja – dijeron Ron y Hermione al unisono

°°°°°°°°° cielo°°°°°°°°°°°

-Padfoot deberías casarte..-dijo James de repente

-¿Perdon? ¿Yo? ¿Sirius Black casado? ¿Para que?- dijo indignado

-Para ser el padrino!- como si fuera obvio

-¬¬ algún hijo debo tener por ahí! Puedes ser su padrino!

-¬¬ no es gracioso…

-bueno tal vez algún dia me enserie, siente cabeza, tu sabes, formar una familia

En ese momento todos voltearon a ver a sirius y Remus grito:

-LO SABIA! ALGUN DIA TENIA QUE MADURAR!

-Moony… sabes que era un chiste verdad?

-Pues deberías ponerte serio algún dia!- dijo James de repente

-Noo! Mis amigos me traiccionan! Quieren que me case! Nooo!!

-Hay padfoot! No es tan maloo! Lily es obstinada pero-James no pudo terminar la frase

-Disculpa? Yo? Obstinada?

-Prongs estas en problemas!

-callate padfoot! Déjenme terminar es obstinada y con carácter, pero también es dulce, romantica, inteligente y me hace el hombre mas feliz de este mundo- dijo James con una sonrisa

-Ay! Por eso me enamore de ti! A pesar de que eres un arrogante presumido!-dijo Lily con una sonrisa

-Uish… eso es lo que no me puede pasar…

-Oh vamos! Sirius.., Dora es más feliz desde que se caso! Al igual que yo, y eso que era un licántropo! Crees que me hubiera casado con ella si eso no fuera a hacerme feliz?

-Lo certifico- afirmo Tonks con una sonrisa.

-ya! Mis amigos están convertidos en unos románticos! Yo Sirius Black JAMAS me casare! Para que tener una sola flor si puedo tener un jardín completo?

-¬¬ depende de la flor padfoot…

-ya! Remus, James pueden darse por vencidos!- afirmo Tonks

-si yo creo… vamos a ver que hace snivellus!

-Si… además de mirar a Lily¬¬ -dijo un James celoso

-Uish! Pero los celos te están comiendo! Tu sabes que t amo a ti!- añadió Lily besando a su esposo.

-Todos me aman!-Lily lo miro feo y añadió- ok ok tu me amas mas que todo el mundo! Y yo mas que todo el universo!

-Y yo prongsie?

-Siempre tendras un lugar en mi corazón padfoot!- dijo James haciendo ojitos

-Increible, si me dejas… me dejarías por Sirius…

-Es que soy irresistible!

-Lo eres padfoot!-dijo remus

-Tu también moony? Descuida hay suficiente sirius para ti también!

-Bueno ya… suficiente dosis gay por hoy jajaj- dijo James riendo

-SI…. Apoyo a prongs, enterarme que soy irresistible para mis mejors amigos..

-eres increíble padfoot

-gracias moony!

-¬¬ no era un cumplido…

-bueno bueno... no soy el mas rápido con los chistes!

-si… y por lo visto con el sarcasmo tampoco… -dijo Lily

-disculpa lily pero sarcasmo es mi segundo nombre

-se nota! Jajaja

-callate prongs!

-Bueno bueno veamos lo que pasa en la tierra si? Tengo que vigilar a esa pelirroja que ahora es la esposa de mi hijo… tengo que estar segura de que no se pinta el cabello..

-Lily.. cariño.. la vigilas desde que sale con Harry!

- Ginny no se pinta el pelo… todos en su familia son pelirrojos….

-bueno nunca se sabe!

-Lily ya… tranquiiila!

-Ya sirius… estas estresante..

-Y tu obstinada..

-Lily! Ginny se esta pintando el pelo!

-QUE!

-Jajajajaja tenia que sacarte del trance cariño!

-¬¬ no me hace gracia!

-Bueno ya! PAZ!-grito Remus

En la boda de Malfoy, Harry, Ginny , Ron y Hermione llegaron juntos seguidos de reporteros molestos y sus molestas preguntas, hasta que en la entrada los recibió un mayordomo.

-Señores Potter y Weasley, sus asientos están por aquí, el señor y la señora Malfoy tienen un lugar especial para ustedes.

-Wow.. eso si que no me lo esperaba- susurro Ginny por lo bajo

-Yo tampoco- respondió Hermione

-¿Creen que nos den mejor comida?- pregunto Ron

-No piensas en otra cosa Ronald!- dijo enojada Hermione

-No peleen por estupideces!-dijeron Harry y Ginny al unísono.

-Bien este es su lugar- el mayordomo señalo unos asientos en primera fila- pueden sentarse mientras les traigo algo de beber.

-No gracias.. no soy buena bebiendo..-dijo Hermione

-Pues entonces tráigale uno muy cargado!- dijo Ron

-Para que me quieres ebria Ron?

-Juro que no es por nada malo… bueno… depende de cómo lo veas!- dijo Ron picaro.

Mientras tanto Harry y Ginny veian a todo aquel que entrara por la puerta, eran la mayoría funcionarios importantes y familias sangre limpia, pero luego comenzaron a llegar invitados egipcios que no conocían, definitivamente seria una boda interesante.

La ceremonia fue muy bonita, sin embargo , la fiesta se volvió agobiante, y los cuatro jóvenes se retiraron con la excusa de que tenían que terminar de arreglar algunos problemas en casa, cuando Harry y Ginny llegaron a su casa, Ginny le solto la bomba:

-Harry… piensas tener hijos?

-eeeh.. si… pero no tan pronto… tus hermanos me estrangularían…

-Jajaja bueno… como mi esposo tienes derecho! Ademass- dijo Ginny picara- yo tampoco quiero tenerlos aun…

-uff! Pero mi pelirroja… sabes algo? Para tener hijos lindos… hay que practicar.. aunque.. teniéndote como madre es imposible que no sean espectaculares.

-Y teniendo a un padre tan sexy… lo veo difícil.. pero no niego que haya que practicar…

Harry y Ginny comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente cuando de repente apareció Ron por la chimenea interrumpiendo el momento con una simple pregunta:

-Oigan… Herms me mando a preguntar si tienen un HARRY! QUE HACEN!

-Emm… disfrutamos nuestra vida de casados… siempre interrumpes nuestros momentos Ron?

-¬¬ este no fue a propósito! Pero igual! Cuidadito Harry!

-Si ron..- dijo Harry visiblemente molesto.

-ok que querías?

-Tomates…

-Aquí tienes! Dijo Ginny- y dile a herms que le mando este vino de regalo!

-Ok! Gracias y adiós..- dijo Ron claramente incomodo.

-¿Para que les enviaste vino?

-Para que se distraigan un bueeen rato..

-Y que haremos nosotros en ese rato?

- Creo que me voy a dar una ducha… estas cordialmente invitado…

Harry no dudo y salió disparado escaleras arriba para "ducharse", luego de una hora aproximadamente, Ginny bajo a preparar el almuerzo, almorzaron y luego se sentaron en el sofá a ver " Posdata : te amo"( NA: llore dem en esa película), Ginny sin poder evitarlo, lloro gran parte de la película, para sorpresa de Harry, ya que ella nunca lloraba, sin embargo, esa película le había llegado totalmente. Cuando termino Ginny pregunto:

-Harry… si mueres.. me dejarías cartas como a ella?

-No.. porque no voy a dejarte sola nunca!

-bueno pero lo harias?

-Te dejaría cartas y mucho mas cariño.

Despues de eso se fueron a dormir, y ambos cayeron rendidos al instante, había sido un dia muy largo para ambos.

**Y eso es todo por ahora! Cumplo con informar que el fic estaba previsto para llegar hasta el nacimiento de James, sin embargo, no se si hacer un epilogo en el que lily entra a Hogwarts o simplemente extenderme hasta ese momento… espero sus opiniones asi sean para decirme " Mejor deja de escribir y ya!" jajaja en serio.. y a aquellos que leen pero no dejan reviews! Apiádense de mi alma y tómense 3 min para escribirme uno!**

**Besos!**

**Valentuna de Potter!**


End file.
